<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Akatosh's Angels - Skyrim Drabbles by TheVioletScout</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26482789">Akatosh's Angels - Skyrim Drabbles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVioletScout/pseuds/TheVioletScout'>TheVioletScout</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, Elder Scrolls Online, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Miraak Lives (Elder Scrolls), Morally Ambiguous Character, Multiple Dovahkiin | Dragonborn, Non-Linear Narrative, Not Romance, Platonic Relationships, Rating May Change, Tags May Change</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:34:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>34,813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26482789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVioletScout/pseuds/TheVioletScout</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Legend tells of a Dragonborn that will rise to save the world from Alduin the World Eater. For unknown purposes, it seems Akatosh decided one wasn't enough.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Farkas, Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Miraak, Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Teldryn Sero, Fennorian/Vestige (Elder Scrolls), Hero of Kvatch | Champion of Cyrodiil/Lucien Lachance, Unrequited love - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Dragonborns</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Marcia the Wild</strong>
  </span>
</p><p><strong>Race:</strong> Nord</p><p><strong>Gender:</strong> Female</p><p><strong>Birthsign: </strong>The Steed</p><p><strong>Class:</strong> Warrior</p><p><strong>Fighting Style:</strong> Two Handed Axe</p><p><strong>Gear: </strong>Silver and Moonstone Circlet, Blue and Silver Vampire Armor, Steal Nordic Gauntlets, Steel-Cuffed Boots</p><p>
  <em>Marcia, or Marci as she prefers to be called, is a Nord woman from Bruma in Cyrodiil. Her family ran an inn and she was always very close to her parents. She grew up listening to stories about Skyrim from her grandfather, and has decided to see it now as an adult. Little does she know is the legendary Dragonborn.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Erato Nyrvu</strong>
  </span>
  
</p><p><strong>Race:</strong> Bosmer/Lich</p><p><strong>Gender:</strong> Female</p><p><strong>Birthsign:</strong> The Lover</p><p><strong>Class:</strong> Assassin</p><p><strong>Fighting Style:</strong> Shock Magic, Conjuring, and One-Handed Blades</p><p><strong>Gear:</strong> Novice Hood, Whiterun Guard Armor, Fur Bracers, Imperial Boots</p><p>
  <em>Erato is a rather complicated one. Erato was the Hero of Kvatch, and joined the Thieve's Guild and Dark Brotherhood during her adventures. After Martin's death, she was tracked down and killed by someone who knew one of her contracts, and sealed her inside a soul gem before throwing it into a river. 200 years later a mage had found the gem and attempted to safely remove her soul, not knowing who she was. When she returned to her decomposed body, Akatosh for unknown reasons restored her to her former self by making her a Dragonborn.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Bacchae Curvori</strong>
  </span>
</p><p><strong>Race:</strong> Dunmer</p><p><strong>Gender:</strong> Female</p><p><strong>Birthsign:</strong> The Mage</p><p><strong>Class:</strong> Battlemage</p><p><strong>Fighting Style:</strong> Fire Magic, Wards, and One-Handed Mace</p><p><strong>Gear:</strong> Novice Robes, Fur Gauntlets, Imperial Light Boots</p><p>
  <em>Bacchae is a Dunmer from Tel Mithryn in Solstheim. Her mother and grandmother were cultists of Sanguine, her father and grandfather were unknown to her, so when she came of age she followed in their footsteps. She became a prostitute and began traveling throughout Tamriel to sell her services and spread worship of Sanguine. Her next stop was Skyrim, where she discovers a life changing secret about her bloodline.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Night to Remember</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"I never thought to see this again. I once possessed it, briefly... A lifetime ago, it seems now... To obtain it and give it up... I honor your dedication to our cause."</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>"Ah, here's the blushing bride now. Let's begin the ceremony!"</p><p>As Maramal said this, Erato looked behind her from her seat to see Marci entering the temple. The Nord's face was dusted a rosy pink and she had a bashful smile as she walked down the aisle.</p><p>Waiting for her there was Farkas, one of Marci's "shield brothers" in the Companions. He also had a pretty dopey smile as he saw his bride come closer. As she arrived at the altar, Marci extended out a hand to Farkas, who happily took it in his own.</p><p>"I was wondering when she would show up. I was beginning to think she ditched him." Erato whispered to the Dunmer who sat beside her. Bacchae responded with a small giggle and a shush.</p><p>"It was Mara that first gave birth to all of creation and pledged to watch over us as her children."</p><p>"Remind me not to get married, this Mara stuff is already putting me to sleep." Bacchae muttered as she listened to Maramal continue his sermon.</p><p>"You don't strike me as the marriageable kind anyway." Erato quietly replied, then held a finger to her lips. The Sanguinist rolled her eyes and continued to watch the ceremony.</p><p>"May they journey forth together in this life and in the next, in prosperity and poverty, and in joy and hardship." Maramal said then looked to Farkas. "Do you agree to be bound together, in love, now and forever?"</p><p>"I do. Now and forever." He said, and Marci's suddenly perked up posture betrayed her attempt to hide her excitement.</p><p>She felt butterflies fluttering in her stomach, the same way it did when she first developed feelings for him, after they had ventured together in Dustman's Cairn. Her face still turned bright red when she thought about her induction ceremony, and the almost wedding vow like ways Farkas had vouched for her.</p><p>"Do you agree to be bound together, in love, now and forever?" Maramal repeated, this time to Marci.</p><p>"I do!" Marci said excitedly, calming herself down by holding Farkas' hand a little tighter. "Now and forever."</p><p>"Under the authority of Mara, the Divine of Love, I declare this couple to be wed!" Maramal announced and extended two rings out to the newly wed couple. "I present the two of you with these matching rings, blessed by Mara's divine grace. May they protect each of you in your new life together."</p><p>Turning to face each other, Marci lifted Farkas' hand up and slid the ring given to her on his finger, then allowed him to take hers and do the same. As he finished they looked to each other, and with another smile they leaned in and kissed, sealing their marriage as the guests attending applauded.</p><p>"Alright, wedding's over!" Bacchae said getting up, then held her hand out to the Bosmer. "Come on, the Bee and Barb awaits!"</p><p>Oh joy.</p>
<hr/><p>"Married, it doesn't feel like I thought it would, but I'm happy." Farkas chuckled as he sat down at a table with his wife. "Where should we live? You could stay with me..."</p><p>"I love Jorrvaskr, but I don't think I would want to live there together. Too many people." Marci said, laughing a little.</p><p>"I have to agree." Farkas said laughing too. "Where would you suggest?"</p><p>"Well we should probably not live too far away from the other Companions, for convenience's sake, you know?" Marci said. "Luckily I have a house in Whiterun. It's a little small, and Bacchae lives there too, though she's looking into this College of Winterhold place. Until then though, I hope that's okay."</p><p>"It sounds good to me. Just tell Bacchae to move quickly." Farkas joked.</p><p>"Will do." Marci assured with amusement.</p><p>"Speaking of..." Farkas subtly pointed his thumb forward, and Marci looked to see the aforementioned Dunmer approaching.</p><p>"Congratulations you two!" Bacchae said, immediately hugging her fellow Dragonborn who happily gave back a bear hug. When she pulled away she looked to her friend's groom, holding her arms out and tilting her head. Farkas nodded and allowed Bacchae to give him a hug.</p><p>"Thank you Bacchae. I'm really glad you and Erato came." Marci said.</p><p>"We wouldn't miss seeing you getting hitched for anything." Bacchae said and pulled away from the hug. "By the way, I got you two a wedding gift!"</p><p>"You did?" Farkas asked, and Bacchae nodded as she pulled out two bottles of wine.</p><p>"I picked these up in Solitude. Figured it might help <em>spice</em> up the honeymoon!" Bacchae said with a wink as she handed them to the couple.</p><p>Marci picked up a bottle and read the label, seeing the words <em>San's Spiced Wine.</em></p><p>"Erm, thank you Bacchae." Marci chuckled.</p><p>Erato rolled her eyes and laughed as she watched from her own table in the corner. Of course Bacchae gave them wine as a wedding gift, what else would you expect from her? She had to admit though, she had nothing better in that regard, Erato hadn't really thought about wedding gifts.</p><p>Admittedly, the wedding announcement took her off guard. She was still mourning everyone at the Falkreath Sanctuary and even the damned Emperor when she got the news.</p><p>Marci offered to hold off a little longer, but Erato herself insisted that she hurry and marry the man she loves. She didn't want to make her wait for Erato to come to terms with everything, because truth be told, it wasn't going to happen anytime soon.</p><p>"You look like someone who can hold their liquor. How about a friendly contest to win a staff?"</p><p>"Huh? Oh, no thank-" Erato looked up to refuse the challenge, but froze when she saw the very familiar appearance of the person who spoke. "Martin?"</p><p>"Hm? Who's Martin?" He asked with a chuckle.</p><p>Looking closer, Erato realized it was indeed not Martin. He was a lot paler and thinner. His eyes were bloodshot, and he seemed to be a Breton and not an Imperial. He still had an appearance that resembled Martin at a quick glance though.</p><p>"Sorry, Martin's a friend of mine. I thought you were him for a second." Erato also tried to laugh, but it was so obviously uncomfortable.</p><p>"I see. Well I'm no Martin. My name is Sam Guevenne. You are?" Sam asked as he sat next to the Bosmer.</p><p>"I'm Erato. Not giving out my last name." Erato responded, earning a laugh from the Breton.</p><p>"It's nice to meet you Erato." Sam said and leaned back. "Are you sure you don't want to indulge me in a drinking contest?"</p><p>"I'm not much of a staff user, it'd be wasted on me."</p><p>"Well to be honest, I don't really care what you do with it once it's yours." Sam snarked then looked to Marci and Farkas, who was now talking with a few of the other Companions. "You're in a wedding party, right? Why not give it to the newlyweds?"</p><p>They weren't staff users either, they didn't even use magic, but Marci was admittedly quite the hoarder, so she'd probably like it as decoration of some kind.</p><p>"Alright, you're on then."</p><p>"That's the spirit! Let's get started." Sam said, getting up and grabbing some tankards before coming back. He took a bottle of wine from his satchel and poured them some drinks. "Your turn. Fair warning, this is a special brew. <em>Very</em> strong stuff."</p><p>"Alright." Erato said as she took a swig, wondering just how strong it can be.</p>
<hr/><p>"A-And then theres wash the sancshuary- I-I had to ki-" Erato hiccuped. "To <em><strong>ALL</strong></em> the people I grown to care about, and it was all for noshing!"</p><p>Erato hiccuped again before chugging more of the wine.</p><p>"And then I come back, rejoin, and it happensh again! Everyone dead, because some BITCH didn't like me!" Erato said, slamming her fist on the table, causing Sam to quickly extend his hand to keep the almost empty wine bottle from falling off.</p><p>"That's certainly unfortunate." Sam said and drank more from his cup. He had to admit, it was kind of entertaining to listen to her problems, but he needed to wrap this up. "Anyway, I think I've hit my limit on these things. Tell you what, one more and you win the contest."</p><p>"One more? No problemsh." Erato slurred as she watched Sam fill up one more tankard. Once he was done she grabbed and downed it immediately.</p><p>"Wow. You've really done it. The staff is yours." Sam said, patting Erato on the shoulder.</p><p>"Thrash grape!" Erato cheered, and Sam could tell she didn't even remember why she wanted the staff by now.</p><p>"You know, you're a funny person to drink with." Sam stood up and held a hand out to the Bosmer. "I know this great little place where the wine flows like water. We should head there."</p><p>"Okie, letsh go!" Erato didn't bother to take Sam's hand, instead stumbling out of her seat and nearly falling over and forcing him to catch her.</p><p>"You don't look so good."</p><p>"I'm fine!" Erato said with another hiccup immediately following it. "I wanna go!"</p><p>"If you say so."</p>
<hr/><p>"Wake up!"</p><p>"Oww..." Erato muttered and rubbed her head as she started to come to.</p><p>"That's right, it's time to wake up, you drunken blasphemer!"</p><p>Confused, Erato looked up to see a priestess standing over her.</p><p>"Blasphemer?"</p><p>"I see. So you don't remember fondling the statuary, then?" The priestess asked with slight sarcasm.</p><p>"I was what?" Erato asked, looking up to said statuary. As she did, she realized she was in a temple of some kind. The statues looked to be of Dibella.</p><p>"I'm guessing you also don't remember coming in here and blathering incoherently about marriage or a goat. Which means you don't remember losing your temper and throwing trash all over the temple."</p><p>Okay, what in Oblivion happened last night? The last thing Erato could remember was having a drinking contest with that Sam guy, and now she was in a temple. Which hold was she even in?</p><p>"I'm sorry." Erato said as she got up, brushing down the wrinkles of her clothes. "Was a man named Sam with me?"</p><p>"Dibella teaches love and compassion, but that doesn't mean we're just going to tell you what you want to know and let you walk away from this. Pick up your mess, then apologize, and if we think you're sincere we'll consider lending you aid."</p><p>Muttering a few swears to herself, Erato found herself staggering as she attempted to walk around the temple. First thing she picked up was her hood, probably thrown off in some attempt to seduce Dibella herself, as well as two bottles of wine, but the rest of the items were a little odd. One was a giant's toe and the other a Hagraven's feather. As she stared at them in confusion, she noticed a note on the ground.</p><p>
  <em>"We need the following to repair the broken staff:<br/>
Giant's Toe<br/>
Holy Water<br/>
Hagraven Feathers</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sam"</em>
</p><p><em><strong>'IT BROKE?!?!' </strong></em>Erato thought, crumpling up the note on instinct. Sighing, she pocketed it anyway, and after setting a few things back upright, she approached the priestess again.</p><p>"I'm so sorry. Did I get everything?"</p><p>"I suppose that'll do. Dibella teaches us forgiveness, after all. Even for a drunk like you." The priestess said after taking a look around the room.</p><p>"Ah, yeah..." Erato replied, a little ashamed of her apparent antics. "So do you remember anything I said when I got here?"</p><p>"You were ranting when you got here but most of it was slurred. You did say something about Rorikstead. Maybe you should start there." The priestess suggested.</p><p><em>'Rorikstead? Haven't really been there since I killed Sissel's old father.'</em> Erato thought to herself then responded. "Okay, thank you so so much. Again, I am very sorry."</p><p>The Bosmer then made her way to the door, leaving the temple. Sighing, the priestess turned to go back to her duties, when she heard from outside;</p><p>
  <strong>"HOW IN OBLIVION DID I GET ALL THE WAY TO <em>MARKARTH</em>?!?!"</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>"You! You've got a lot of nerve showing yourself in this town again. What do you have to say for yourself?"</p><p>"I'm sorry?" Only in Rorikstead one minute and on this farm for just a second and she's already being told off? Erato could only hope this wasn't about shooting an arrow into Lemkil's back.</p><p>"Sorry's not good enough! Not while my Gleda is still out there, alone and afraid. You kidnapped her and sold her to that Giant." The farmer said angrily.</p><p>"I did what now?! I don't remember that!" Erato was horrified. She kidnapped a woman and sold her to a giant?!</p><p>"Is that so? Does the name Gleda ring a bell? The star beauty of my farm? Kidnapped by a drunk and sold to a Giant? You'd better remember her right fast, before I call the guards and have you hauled away."</p><p>Of all the things she could have been possibly arrested for, including assassinating Titus Mede II, if it was for something she did when she was blackout drunk she might as well just die again.</p><p>"I'm so very sorry, I don't know why I did that! That sounds awful-"</p><p>"You're damned right it does. I'll never breed another prize-winning goat like Gleda!"</p><p>Oh, it was a goat. Thank Sithis, it was just a goat.</p><p>"And don't you think of coming back to Rorikstead until you get her back from that Giant." The farmer continued as he turned to resume his work.</p><p>"Wait, did I say anything about where I left a staff?" Erato asked.</p><p>"You mentioned something like that... When you were running off with my goat!" He griped, making the elf shrink back a little. "Tell you what - you bring back my goat, and maybe I'll give a damn about your staff."</p><p>"Fine. What direction did I go to sell your goat?" Erato asked, and the farmer responded by angrily pointing towards some hills outside of town. "Okay, thank you."</p><p>Erato began to leave the town, silently cursing herself for being so reckless. Once she was out of sight from most of the village, she pointed her hand forward.</p><p>"I'm going to need your help old friend." Erato murmured as she shot out a blast of purple smoke, summoning the spectral assassin known as Lucien Lachance.</p><p>"What prey awaits us, my listener?"</p><p>"A giant."</p><p>It was usually pretty hard to make out Lucien's expressions now as a ghost, but he was visibly perplexed by the response.</p><p>"It's a long story, but I need your help killing a giant." Erato answered before he could ask, and began leading the assassin up the mountain. That's when she realized something. "Did I summon you at all last night?"</p><p>"No, last time I was summoned you stabbed me as we arrived at Riften, and I was in the Void for the rest of the night."</p><p>"Sorry about that, reverse conjuring isn't a thing-" Erato sheepishly apologized, then caught sight of the giant with a goat nearby. "Okay, on my signal, I want you to attack the giant."</p><p>"Of course, sister."</p><p>Turning to face the giant, and being sure not to hit the goat, she took a deep breath and shouted <strong>"KRII!"</strong> watching as purple lines appeared on it's body. As it turned to face her, Lucien ran forward and began his attack.</p><p>Erato conjured sparks of purple electricity in her hands before directing it to the giant, watching it scream in agony. Once her magicka had started to deplete, she charged forward, unsheathing the blade of woe at her side.</p><p>"Turn it away from me!" Erato called out.</p><p>Lucien nodded and ran so the giant would chase him, yelling something about Sithis awaiting.</p><p>
  <em>'This is a bad idea.'</em>
</p><p>And yet, Erato did it anyway, leaping onto and grabbing skin on the giant's lower back. She dug her blade into the creature in order to climb up further. In an attempt to throw her off, the giant swung it's club around. Unfortunately it got Lucien clean through the body, reducing him to a blue puddle on the ground.</p><p>"Don't fall off, don't fall off-" Erato repeated as she withdrew the blade from the giant's back and began attacking it's throat.</p><p>Finally, the giant's lifeless body began to fall over, and Erato threw herself off, rolling onto the ground before she stopped on her back. She panted heavily and sprawled her limbs out into the grass.</p><p>"Gods, I am so tired." Erato muttered.</p><p>She wanted to just lay there for a few minutes and wait for all of the nerves in her body to relax, but the damned goat's head coming into view above her face reminded her of what she was there for.</p><p>"Ugh..." Erato groaned and patted the goat's head. "Ready to go home?"</p><p>As one can imagine, she didn't respond, so Erato just got up and began walking back to Rorikstead with Gleda following behind.</p><p>"Hey, I'm sorry for what I did. I didn't really know what I was doing." Erato murmured to the goat. "I think-"</p><p>She probably knew what she was doing.</p><p>Finally, she arrived back in Rorikstead, and the farmer was notably very happy to see Gleda returning alive and well.</p><p>"Here's your goat." Erato said, lightly hitting the goat's behind to get it to run ahead to her owner. "Now can you help me retrace my steps?"</p><p>"Gleda! And not a scratch on her! Happy day!" He said as he examined his prized animal.</p><p>"Yep, it's great!" Erato said exasperated and leaned on the fence to get some feeling back in her legs.</p><p>"I still can't figure out why you stole her. You left a note explaining it, but half of it was gibberish and the rest had mead spilled on it. Only bit I could make out was <em>"repaying Ysolda in Whiterun,"</em> and even that's mostly scribbles. Guess you could try there."</p><p>"Whiterun, fantastic." Erato said. "More walking..."</p><p>With a quick thanks, Erato began to walk away, muttering something about wondering where "Shadowmere" was. Shrugging it off, the farmer turned to lead Gleda back into the farm.</p>
<hr/><p>"So, you're finally back. Look, I've been patient, but you still owe me."</p><p>"Okay, what is it now?" Erato asked Ysolda, just wanting to know what she needed to do now.</p><p>"Aw, what's wrong? Did the engagement fall through? Look, how about we call it even, as long as you bring back the wedding ring?" Ysolda asked much to Erato's confusion, was she talking about Marci and Farkas? "That's really a shame - I was so looking forward to the wedding. You said you'd have all the most interesting guests."</p><p>"I'm sorry, what? Are you talking about Marci's wedding?" Erato asked.</p><p>"Marci? No, I'm talking about yours!" Ysolda said, taking Erato back. Since when was she getting married? "You went right to give the ring to your fiancé! Don't you even remember where you left him? And after you told me that sweet story of how the two of you met in Witchmist Grove! I can see why he left you."</p><p>Ouch.</p><p>"So, I apparently met the love of my life last night, and it was while I was too drunk to remember." Erato muttered to herself before speaking directly to Ysolda. "Alright, I'll go visit him and see what I can do."</p><p>Erato turned away from Ysolda to leave, only to hear a; "There she is!"</p><p>Before she could react, she was suddenly hugged by an ever familiar white haired Nord, nearly crushing her spine in the process.</p><p>"Thank the Ten you're alright!" Marci said then looked to Bacchae who was standing nearby. "Why did you let her wander off drunk with some stranger?!"</p><p>"I'm sorry, that kind of stuff is normal for me!" Bacchae defended herself shamefully.</p><p>"Ugh. Well anyway, what happened?" Marci asked pulling away, then noticed the absolute look of being done with everything on Erato's face. "Is everything okay?"</p><p>Erato sighed and reached up, placing a hand on Marci's shoulder before looking up to her with an irritated smile.</p><p>"Looks like you're not the only bride lately!"</p><p>"What-?"</p><p>"I have to go visit my fiancé." Erato said and started walking to leave Whiterun.</p><p>"Wait, fiancé?!" Marci asked as she followed the Bosmer. "When did that happen?!"</p><p>"Not sure, that's what I'm trying to find out." Erato snarked then looked back to the Nord. "You know, you can leave this to Bacchae and I, go enjoy being with your husband."</p><p>"Nu-uh. I've already been up all night looking for you. I am not leaving your side until we know what happened." Marci said.</p><p>"Thank you, I guess-" Erato felt a little bad that she had apparently kept her friends up looking for her drunk ass. "Well, I'll tell you what I <em>do</em> know so far on the way."</p><p>"By the way, since you left her behind, I borrowed Shadowmere. I hope that's okay." Bacchae said.</p><p>"That's perfectly okay! I'm glad you brought her, my feet are killing me!" Erato exclaimed.</p><p>She was kinda surprised Shadowmere even accepted another rider considering how hostile the horse can get, but maybe she knew Bacchae could be trusted.</p><p>"Can I still ride with you-?"</p><p>"Yeah, sure."</p>
<hr/><p>"So you met some man in Witchmist's Grove and you got engaged to him? In one night?" Marci asked.</p><p>"Yeah, apparently." Erato replied as the three trekked deeper into the grove. "I'm just as confused as you."</p><p>"Well, it'll be interesting meeting him. Wonder what kind of person could have charmed you so thoroughly and so fast." Bacchae mused.</p><p>That's when they noticed a small cottage ahead.</p><p>"Ah, that must be his place." Erato said and walked ahead. "Excuse me! Are you home? I need to talk with you!"</p><p>To the Dragonborns' shock, what came out of the house was a Hagraven, who seemed to become particularly happy at the sight of Erato.</p><p>"Well, that's not a man." Marci quipped.</p><p>"I think that's the least interesting thing about her!" Bacchae replied.</p><p>"Are you kidding me?" Erato muttered as the witch made her way over.</p><p>"Darling! I've been waiting for you to return, to consummate our love!" The Hagraven said, causing the other two Dragonborns to start laughing hysterically. Erato quickly glared at them before she looked back to her fiancée.</p><p>"Um... Actually, I was hoping to get the ring back." Erato said, smiling nervously.</p><p>"What? You want it for that hussy Esmerelda, with the dark feathers, don't you? I won't let her have you!"</p><p>"It's nothing personal, I was just super drunk last night, and I don't even know your name-"</p><p>The Hagraven then shot a fireball at Erato, who only just barely managed to jump out of the way.</p><p>"FUCK-" Erato called out as she began running from the Hagraven, shooting electricity back at her as she dodged the attacks.</p><p>"Okay, enough laughing, we need to help her." Bacchae said and ran to join the fight, summoning flames into her palm and pulling out her mace.</p><p>Marci didn't hesitate, and began running to the Hagraven.</p><p><strong>"FUS RO DAH!"</strong> She shouted, making the witch stumble and fall backwards.</p><p>Thinking quickly, Bacchae and Erato both started using their respective fire and shock magic on the witch, who screeched from the intense pain. Marci pulled out her axe and began charging towards the Hagraven.</p><p>As she swung her weapon down, the Hagraven shot a bolt of frost magic at Marci's stomach.</p><p>"Agh!" Marci stepped back, keeling over slightly from the freezing pain that hit her belly.</p><p>"Don't forget about me!" Bacchae yelled as she ran to the Hagraven's side and struck her with the mace, making her stagger back and hold the side of her head. Taking the opportunity, Erato quickly drew her blade and rushed forward.</p><p>"I'm sorry, love."</p><p>With that, Erato plunged the dagger into her chest, and for good measure Marci followed it by plunging her axe into the bird woman's head.</p><p>"Well, I just killed my fiancée." Erato said and grabbed the ring off of her ex-fiancée's body. "Now, let's head back to Ysolda and get this over with."</p><p>That's when they heard a distant roar in the sky.</p><p>"Do you hear that?" Bacchae asked.</p><p>"I don't hear anything." Erato quickly replied, already walking back to where they left their horses.</p><p>"It sounds like a dragon." Marci said.</p><p>"We don't have time for that."</p><p>"What do you mean we don't have time for that?! It's a dragon!" Bacchae said.</p><p>"We don't have time for it! Not today!" Erato yelled.</p><p>"ERATO!!!" Both of the women shouted.</p><p>"FINE!"</p>
<hr/><p>After a quick detour to kill a dragon, and Ysolda finally telling them about the wedding being meant to occur at someplace called Morvunskar, they finally arrived.</p><p>Erato thought this would be the easy part, even when she saw some people on top of the walls surrounding the fort, it seemed like Bacchae calling out that the bride was here and Marci saying they just wanted to talk to Sam would work.</p><p>Yet, the minute they started getting attacked with magic they knew it wasn't going to be easy.</p><p>Thankfully, they had made quick work of the mages, and made their way inside.</p><p>"Sam, what in Oblivion were you up to?" Erato muttered, then looked to Bacchae who was looking around the ruined fort. "And why me?"</p><p>"You were supposed to get married in this filthy place?" Bacchae asked, wiping some dust off a table with her gloved finger.</p><p>"And to a Hagraven!" Marci quipped.</p><p>"I'm <em>this </em>close to losing my shit." Erato said, holding her index finger and thumb dangerously close.</p><p>"Well collect your shit! We have a bastard to find!" Marci responded, shoving Erato a bit playfully and walking down some stairs, Bacchae giggling as she followed her.</p><p>"Calm down Erato, do not electrocute those two into next week." Erato murmured as she descended deeper into the dungeon.</p>
<hr/><p>"Gods, when I see Sam I am going to punch him in the face!" Erato said as she killed the last of the mages.</p><p>"Where is he anyway? There's not a lot of places left to hide here." Marci said looking around.</p><p>"Umm, that weird portal is still open." Bacchae pointed out a portal that was still open despite no more mages being left.</p><p>"Maybe he's through there?" Marci suggested.</p><p>"He better be." Erato muttered and went up the stairs to go through, then paused when she noticed the other two following her. "You're coming with me?"</p><p>"Yeah, to be frank, I'm not going to leave you alone with that guy again." Marci said and patted Erato's back. "If something happens on the other side, I'd rather us all be together."</p><p>Erato looked to Bacchae, who nodded.</p><p>"Heh, thanks." Erato said, and walked through the portal, followed by her friends.</p><p>On the other side they found themselves in a very beautiful grove at night, illuminated by fireflies that buzzed around them.</p><p>"Wow..." Bacchae whispered, extending a hand out to one of the bugs.</p><p>"What is this place?" Erato said more to herself.</p><p>They could hear the distant sound of people celebrating and being merry.</p><p>"Come on." Marci commanded and began to lead the other two through the grove.</p><p>After a short walk, the women found themselves at a small area with a table set up. A few people dressed in common clothing were eating and drinking at a table, and standing near a keg was none other than Sam Guevenne.</p><p>"You're here! I was beginning to think you might not make it." Sam called out, beckoning the girls closer.</p><p>"Yeah, no thanks to you. One, where are we? Two, give me a very quick reason why I shouldn't cave your face in." Erato marched closer, already beginning to crack her knuckles in preparation.</p><p>"Well aside from it not being a good idea in general, you did mention you worked with the Dark Brotherhood while you were drunk." Sam said, making Erato lower her already raised fist. "Yeah, I would lay off the alcohol if you start admitting things like that when you're intoxicated."</p><p>"Okay, then why shouldn't I kill you instead?" Erato asked, also looking to the strangely disinterested guests who might be overhearing this.</p><p>"Well, you can't, but we'll get to that." Sam said, patting Erato's shoulder, who slapped his hand away much to his amusement. "I thought you might not remember your first trip here. You had a big night. I think you've definitely earned the staff."</p><p>"Right, I have the stuff you needed to repair it." Erato said, pulling out the needed items.</p><p>"Oh, the Hagraven feather and so on. You can throw all those out. You see..." As he trailed off, he was suddenly enveloped by a bright purple light, making Erato yelp and jump back into her companions. When it cleared, standing in front of them was clearly a Daedric Prince in red and black. "I really just needed something to encourage you to go out into the world and spread merriment. And you did just that! I haven't been so entertained in at least a hundred years."</p><p>"SANGUINE?!" Both of the elves yelled, Bacchae in delight, and Erato in annoyance.</p><p>"Who?" Marci asked, causing Erato to look at her unimpressed.</p><p>"Marci, you know who Sanguine is."</p><p>"Throw me a bone, I still haven't slept." Marci laughed, rubbing the dark circles under her eyes.</p><p>"I am Sanguine, Daedric Prince of Debauchery!" Sanguine said then looked to Erato. "I know, I know, how could I lie to you? Well, how could I trust you again until we've shared a few drinks? But it wasn't long before I realized you'd make a more interesting bearer of my not-quite-holy staff than this waste of flesh."</p><p>"Last time you gave me the rose, I had it destroyed." Erato stated bluntly.</p><p>"You did what now?" Bacchae asked.</p><p>"Why are you giving it to me again?"</p><p>"Wait, you've acquired the Sanguine Rose before? And you destroyed it?" Bacchae questioned the Bosmer again.</p><p>"Yes. <em>He </em>told me I had to sneak into a high prestige party held by a noble, cast a spell which stripped everyone to underwear- MYSELF INCLUDED- And run all the way back to the shrine with guards chasing me so I could get the rose for something else." Erato explained.</p><p>"Sounds like a good time to me." Bacchae chuckled, and Erato just took a moment to stare at her.</p><p>"I should have left you both in Whiterun." Erato said before turning back to the Daedric Prince who was clearly quite amused by the conversation. "Now, why do you keep giving this to me?"</p><p>"Mmm, consider it a token. Of my affection, of good effort, what-have-you." Sanguine replied nonchalantly. "Let's be honest, here. I don't always think my decisions through. But you... You're going places. Maybe a little influence from your old uncle Sanguine could help adjust your course a bit..."</p><p>"Well thank you, I guess." Erato muttered, still very pissed.</p><p>"My pleasure. But I think it's time for you to go. No fun keeping you locked up in here with the staff."</p>
<hr/><p>As Talen-Jei was cleaning up around the inn, he heard a thunk from one of the bedrooms. Startled and curious, as no one had rented that room, he walked closer, hesitantly opening the door. He was quite shocked to see those three adventurer women laying in bed, all looking a little surprised themselves.</p><p>"What the- When did you get here?!" He asked.</p><p>"I don't know-" Erato responded.</p><p>"I'm so sorry." Bacchae said getting up and walking over to the Argonian, digging through her coin purse for some gold. "Here, we'll go ahead and rent the room while we're here. And uhh... <em>Here's a little extra to not ask anymore questions.</em>"</p><p>Talen-Jei hesitantly took the gold.</p><p>"Just don't cause any trouble."</p><p>"We won't!" Bacchae assured him as he left.</p><p>"Thanks Bacchae." Erato said and stood up, pulling out the Sanguine Rose.</p><p>"Well, you got that Rose thing in your possession again. Pretty neat." Marci said sitting up.</p><p>"Yeah... So which one of you wants this? I'm not going to use it." Erato said bluntly.</p><p>"What?! You're just going to give it up?!" Bacchae asked in offense. "Lord Sanguine specifically chose you to wield it, and you want to get rid of it?! The indignation, I mean you already-"</p><p>"Keep talking, and I'm giving it to Marci." Erato said.</p><p>With a pause of silence, Bacchae simply walked forward and took the staff.</p><p>"Thank you." She said and went to leave the inn.</p><p>"Now that that's settled..." Erato chuckled and looked to Marci. "I'd go see Farkas now, he probably misses his wife right now."</p><p>"Yeah..." Marci said the yawned. "I'm still so tired though."</p><p>"Okay, take a nap, and then go see your husband." Erato rolled her eyes and patted her head. "I'll be heading home."</p><p>"Goodnight Erato." Marci said, laying back down.</p><p>"Goodnight Marcia." Erato said.</p><p>As she left the tavern, she couldn't help but think about a few things. Perhaps she should have kept the staff so she could destroy it again in secret later, it was probably a mistake giving it to Bacchae. Then again, she had a big reason for destroying it before. She doesn't really have the moral high ground now if she did it again.</p><p><em>'I should have just refused the drinking contest...' </em>Erato thought to herself. <em>'I just still miss him so much...'</em></p><p>Sighing, Erato made her way back to her house.</p><p>
  <em>'I just hope whatever Bacchae does with that staff, it's not something stupid.'</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>"You're still here?"</p><p>Bacchae was shocked to find Sanguine wandering around inside Morvunskar.</p><p>"I had stuff to do. What are you doing <em>back</em> here?" The Daedric Prince asked.</p><p>"Well Erato wanted to get everything over with so I didn't get the chance to really look around." Bacchae said. "Plus, if you were here, then it might be worth checking out. Might find something interesting."</p><p>"Well, nothing can be more interesting than the Prince himself." Sanguine joked, then noticed the staff strapped to Bacchae's back. "I see your friend relinquished the rose."</p><p>"I-I tried to tell her not to-"</p><p>"Ah, it doesn't matter. There are three Dragonborns, so as long as one is holding it, doesn't really matter which one it is." Sanguine said. "In fact you might even be a more promising champion than Erato."</p><p>"You think so?" Bacchae asked, trying and mostly failing to hide how flattered she was.</p><p>"Yeah. You know, you remind me of another champion I had." Sanguine said.</p><p>No matter what she ended up doing, watching how things unfold with her would be very interesting.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Special thanks to my friend JackGiggles who actually helped me write some of the interactions, and for just generally being my TES consultant.</p><p>I should also obviously credit that a good chunk of the dialogue comes from the original game.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Innocence Lost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"The Night Mother speaks to only one member of the Dark Brotherhood --- the Listener of the Black Hand. And when Our Lady speaks, death follows."</em>
</p><hr/><p>Going to Windhelm did not sound like the best course of action, especially for two elves. Not that they were worried about their safety really, but they knew about the discrimination that ran rampant in that city and it didn’t sound pleasant to listen to.</p><p>Just their luck, it was the first thing they saw within the walls.</p><p>"You come here where you're not wanted, you eat our food, you pollute our city with your stink and you refuse to help the Stormcloaks."</p><p>Not too far from the gates there were two Nords, one looking to be a beggar, harassing a Dunmer woman.</p><p>"But we haven't taken a side because it's not our fight." The Dunmer retorted.</p><p>"Great fucking start." Erato muttered, inching closer to the commotion, then she turned to Bacchae who was clearly enraged.</p><p>"Hey, maybe the reason these gray-skins don't help in the war is because they're Imperial spies!" The beggar whispered to his friend, though clearly intended for others to hear him as he was.</p><p>"Imperial spies? You can't be serious!" The woman said, getting more annoyed by their accusations.</p><p>"Maybe we'll pay you a visit tonight, little spy. We got ways of finding out what you really are."</p><p>"Over my dead body!" Bacchae shouted as she marched over, grabbing the man by his shoulder and turning him to face her, resting a hand on the mace strapped to her hip. "Say any of that to me, I dare you."</p><p>"Another damn gray-skin, and a mage." The man spit more of his verbal venom, taking notice of the green robes Bacchae wore before pushing her away from him. "Go back to Morrowind!"</p><p>"What is your problem with the Dunmer?" Erato asked, putting herself in front of the woman who was being harrassed.</p><p>"They're parasites. They're living in our city, under our protection, but what do they do for us? Nothing! I know the High King invited them here, but he didn't ask me or anyone else first. Maybe he should have." The man said then took a good look at Erato, realizing she was a Wood Elf. "You. You a Dark Elf lover? Or maybe you just like the way they taste."</p><p>"Oh fuck off! Don't talk to her like that!" Bacchae yelled.</p><p>"Don't like it? Too bad. This is our city. Ours! Don't think I can take you? One hundred septims says I can punch you back where you came from."</p><p>"Fighting a lady? Classy, but you're on." Bacchae said, getting into a fighting stance.</p><p>"All right. Fists only. And none of that magic stuff, either. Let's go!" He said and swung a fist at Bacchae's face, who quickly dodged it.</p><p>As if she'd let him get a finger on her money maker.</p><p>"Are you alright ma'am?" Erato asked, turning to the Dunmer woman.</p><p>"Nothing new there. Most of the Nords living in Windhelm don't care much for us, but Rolff is the worst by far. He likes to get drunk and walk around the Gray Quarter yelling insults at us in the small hours of the morning. A real charmer, that one." She said exasperated. "You don't hate the Dark Elves, I see<em>.</em> You've come to the wrong city, then. Windhelm's a haven of prejudice and narrow thinking, unworthy of one such as you."</p><p>"Oh, this wouldn't be my first choice of places to visit." Erato muttered then spoke up again. "Why would anyone think you're a spy?"</p><p>"Some of these Nords will come up with any excuse to despise us. And it isn't just the dark elves they hate -- they make a target of the Argonians as well. In fact, just about anyone who isn't a Nord is fair game for their bullying, as you yourself experienced just now."</p><p>"Of course." Erato sighed. "Anyway, I'll let you go now. Stay safe."</p><p>"You as well, thank you." She said and walked away.</p><p>Erato looked back to see Bacchae standing over Rolff, now on the ground and grunting in pain.</p><p>"That wasn't a fair fight." He groaned.</p><p>"Oh yes it was, now pay up and shut up." Bacchae huffed, and Rolff grumbled as he gave her the septims. "Now get out of my face."</p><p>"Well done." Erato walked over, clapping a little as she watched the man stumble away.</p><p>"Ugh, didn't really care for that delay..." Bacchae sighed. "It's kind of ironic that I actually am going back to Morrowind, though."</p><p>"Heh, yeah..." Erato said, then glanced to the beggar that had also been harassing the woman, who was already walking out of sight.</p><p>"I wonder how Solstheim has been, I haven't been back there in years." Bacchae mused. "Anyway, thanks for escorting me to Windhelm, I'll give you some septims so you can pay for a carriage ride out of here."</p><p>"I think I'll stick around for a bit. You know... Sell off some of the junk I picked up on the way? Maybe grab some food from the inn..." Erato said as she watched the beggar disappear around a corner, the wheels in her head turning.</p><p>"Oh, can you sell off my shit too?" Bacchae said, already grabbing things out of her bag.</p><p>"Wait, actually-"</p><p>Erato was cut off by the Dunmer shoving things into her arms, nearly making her fall over from the added weight.</p><p>"Thank you, I'll be back as soon as possible." Bacchae bid her friend goodbye, oblivious as she hurried off to the docks.</p><p>Rolling her eyes, Erato walked into a spot where she was likely to not be seen, then threw the items on the ground. She observed the walls around her for a minute, figuring out a path as she fished an invisibility potion out of her bag. She drank the contents of the bottle and began climbing up.</p><p>Once she reached the rooftops she surveyed the streets below her, soon catching sight of the beggar. She drew her bow and pulled an arrow back, aiming carefully and waiting for the right moment. She soon let go and watched as the arrow shot clean through his neck. He gasped, stumbling for a moment and reached to grab his increasingly bloody throat before falling to the ground, horrifying people who were just passing by.</p><p>Holding back laughter, Erato took a swig of another invisibility potion and jumped off the roofs, landing in a narrow passageway. She found an area to hide behind some houses, deciding to wait out the rest of her invisibility. That's when she heard something that caught her attention.</p><p>"Then it's true, what everyone is saying? That Aventus Aretino is doing the Black Sacrament? Trying to summon the Dark Brotherhood?" She heard a young boy say, and she peeked around the corner to see a Nord boy talking with a Dunmer woman.</p><p>"Oh, Grimvar... Always with the nonsense. No, no, of course not. Those are just tales..." She replied.</p><p>"Fine. Then I'll invite him out to play. He lives right there. I'm going to knock on his door..." Grimvar said, already walking to the house.</p><p>"No, child! Wait!" The woman called out, quickly grabbing his shoulder. "That boy, that house - they're cursed."</p><p>"Ha! Then I'm right. I knew it. He's trying to have somebody killed!" Grimvar exclaimed triumphantly.</p><p>"All right. I won't deny it, child. What you heard is true. But Aventus Aretino walks a dark path. His actions can lead only to ruin." The woman said. "Now. Enough. We will speak no more of this. I am the only friend you need."</p><p>The two walked off, talking about subjects Erato didn't care about. Once they were gone she had left her hiding place.</p><p><em>'Why hasn't an assassin shown up yet? If it's a rumor by now.'</em> Erato wondered.</p><p>She looked to the door, and pulled out a lockpick as she walked closer, looking over her shoulder to make sure no pesky guards were about to catch her.</p><p>
  <em>'Perhaps my lady wants me to take care of this...'</em>
</p><p>Kneeling down, she began to carefully pick the lock, and she was surprised at how easily she was able to. Normally most locks would eat up at least one pick, but this one barely took a little movement to unlock.</p><p>She carefully opened the door and slipped inside. As she ascended the stairs, she heard a child repeating words she knew very well.</p><p>"Sweet Mother, sweet Mother, send your child unto me, for the sins of the unworthy must be baptized in blood and fear."</p><p>She peered into the living area of the house, seeing the place was in shambles. Things were tossed everywhere, and the furniture was very sparse. To the right was the entrance to another room, where the sound of the boy had been coming from.</p><p>As she carefully made her way through the messy room, she caught sight of an old parchment on the ground. She picked it up and read the contents, her stomach churning at what she saw.</p><p>
  <em>Master Aventus Aretino,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak wishes to express his deepest sympathies at the death of your mother, Naalia.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Unfortunately, because you are fatherless, and have no other known relations, the jarl cannot allow you to remain in your home unsupervised. Therefore, in no more than a week's time, you are to report to Honorhall Orphanage in Riften, where you will reside until your sixteenth birthday.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Aretino family home in the city of Windhelm will, of course, remain your property. The building will be securely locked and ready for your return six years hence.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Note that I am unsure of the education provided to you by your recently deceased mother, or if you possess the ability the read the letter I am currently composing. Therefore, a member of the city guard will call upon you in one week, at your home, and provide escort to the orphanage. Hopefully, his arrival will not come as a complete shock.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>With greatest respect,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jorleif<br/>Steward to our most noble jarl, Ulfric Stormcloak</em>
</p><p>"Poor thing..." She whispered and set the letter back down.</p><p>"Please... How long must I do this? I keep praying, Night Mother. Why won't you answer me?"</p><p>She finally made her way to the alcove where Aventus was. He had his back turned to her, furiously stabbing at a skeleton with pieces of human flesh and a heart nestled among the bones, and surrounded by candles. Nearby rested a book with a small dagger and a sprig of Nightshade on top.</p><p>"So... Very tired..." The boy mumbled, almost crying.</p><p>"You may rest now child, the Night Mother has heard your pleas."</p><p>Aventus quickly turned to see the assassin standing in the entryway, a smile breaking out on his face.</p><p>"It worked! I knew you'd come, I just knew it! I did the Black Sacrament, over and over. With the body and the... The things. And then you came! An assassin from the Dark Brotherhood." He said excitedly as he stood.</p><p>"Yes, of course... The Black Sacrament..." Erato said and decided to ask about something that had been on her mind. "Are you alright, little one? How long have you been waiting for me?"</p><p>"It took so long. So very long." Aventus said, still very exhausted. "But now that you're here, you can accept my contract."</p><p>"That's strange, such a wait shouldn't happen..." Erato muttered.</p><p>"Did I do the ritual wrong?" He asked.</p><p>"No, you didn't..." She said as she observed the effigy. "Nevermind that, tell me about this contract."</p><p>"My mother, she... She died. I... I'm all alone now. So they sent me to that terrible orphanage in Riften. Honorhall. The headmistress is an evil, cruel woman. They call her Grelod the Kind. But she's not kind. She's terrible. To all of us. So I ran away, and came home. And performed the Black Sacrament. Now you're here! And you can kill Grelod the Kind!"</p><p>"Are you sure about this, boy? Murdering this woman?" Erato asked, she needed to be sure this child knew what he was doing.</p><p>"I've never been more sure about anything in my entire life. Someone like Grelod doesn't deserve to live one more day. She's a monster." He said, his heart clearly darkened with rage.</p><p>"I can't argue with that." Erato chuckled. "Assassinations don't come cheap, though."</p><p>"I have a family heirloom you can have. Supposed to be sort of valuable. I hope that's all right." Aventus said sheepishly.</p><p>"That'll do." Erato tutted. "Now, tell me about your mother. What happened?"</p><p>"She got sick, last winter, when the snows came. And she just... She never got better. Not all year. One night she fell asleep and... Never woke up. So now I'm all alone. And the Jarl said I had to go to Honorhall Orphanage. It's not fair!"</p><p>"I'm truly sorry you had to go through that." Erato said then turned to leave. "Worry not, I will ensure that Grelod is killed for you."</p><p>"Please hurry. To be honest, I'm kind of lonely here. As much as I hated getting sent to Honorhall, I really miss my friends there..."</p><p>"Of course, I will return soon with news of her demise."</p><hr/><p>Entering Riften by nightfall, Erato wasn't really sure about how to go about this. What would be the best way to kill this hag? And how would she avoid getting caught?</p><p>Her thoughts were interrupted by the sudden cry of; <em>"ERATO!!!"</em></p><p>She yelped as her shoulders were suddenly grabbed by none other than Marci, who started to shake her and plead.</p><p>"Please help me!"</p><p>"Marci- What's wrong?!" She asked, reaching out to stop the Nord from shaking her. Immediately her eyes were drawn to Marci's armor. Specifically that it was new.</p><p>Last time she saw Marci she was unfortunately wearing the Stormcloak get up, but her current rather elegant armor was some kind of silver and blue leather with fancy detailing.</p><p>"I'm a vampire."</p><p>Hearing Marci whisper that made Erato's eyes dart back up to Marci's face, seeing her worried grimace bore extended sharp canines, her eyes had become a golden red, and her cheeks were hollowed and narrow.</p><p>"What?! How did that happen?" Erato asked.</p><p>"It's a long story, but I need your help." Marci whined.</p><p>"With what?"</p><p>Marci looked around them and lead the Bosmer into an alleyway. Erato was a little confused to then see Marci pull out a black soul gem.</p><p>"I met a man named Falion in Morthal who says he can cure me, but he needs a filled black soul gem. I came here in hopes that someone might be looking for a mercenary, but my Vampirism is getting more apparent and the sun hurt so much." Marci explained then began pleading again. "Please get a job for me, or get the gem filled yourself."</p><p>How convenient.</p><p>"Actually Marci, you're in luck. I have a job you can do for me right now in this city, and a particularly black soul you can capture." Erato chuckled.</p><p>"Really? Well take me to them!" Marci said and began pushing Erato back into the streets.</p><p>"First, stop pushing me!" Erato griped, and the Nord quickly stopped and held her hands up. "Good, now follow me."</p><p>The two began walking through the town, Marci keeping her head down so no one would see her newly gained features.</p><p>"So what is this job?" Marci asked.</p><p>"You don't need to know all the details, I'll just take you where you need to go and I'm sure you can figure it out."</p><p>Actually, was she putting too much faith in luck or Marci? Would she figure it out?</p><p>"Are you sure?"</p><p>"Yeah, you'll get it." Erato decided, and stopped in front of Honorhall. "Here we are."</p><p>"You have sixty seconds to explain right now." Marci growled, already reaching for her axe.</p><p>"Not the kids!" Erato whispered, then opened the door a little, seeing no one in the entryway and hearing an old woman. "Just go inside, quietly."</p><p>"Fine." Marci said, taking her hand off the axe and heading inside.</p><p>Marci entered the orphanage very skeptical, but trying to stay quiet like Erato suggested. That's when she started to hear something.</p><p>"Those who shirk their duties will get an extra beating. Do I make myself clear?"</p><p><em>'An <span class="u">extra</span> beating?'</em> Marci wondered and carefully crept around the corner to get a better look.</p><p>"Yes, Grelod." Several children spoke at once, and Marci saw them standing dutifully in front of an old woman in a green dress.</p><p>"And one more thing! I will hear no more talk of adoptions! None of you riff-raff is getting adopted. Ever! Nobody needs you, nobody wants you." The old woman continued her speech, and Marci felt her blood boiling. "That, my darlings, is why you're here. Why you will always be here, until the day you come of age and get thrown into that wide, horrible world. Now, what do you all say?"</p><p>"We love you, Grelod. Thank you for your kindness."</p><p><em>'She makes them say "I love you?" And thank her for <strong>kindness</strong>?'</em> Marci was shaking in her rage, and she didn't need to hear anymore. She grabbed her axe and began to march into the room.</p><p>"That's better. Now scurry off, my little guttersni-" Grelod cut herself off when she noticed the very angry Nord charging in, wielding a large axe. "What the- What do you want?! You have no business being in here!"</p><p>"Miss- What are you doing?!" A young Imperial woman asked in fright, quickly grabbing a few of the children to guard them.</p><p>Marci answered the questions without a word as she raised her weapon above Grelod, bearing a wolfish grin.</p><p>"Wait, MERCY!" Grelod cried out, but it didn't stop Marci as she swung down into the old woman's head. Grelod screamed in agony, and soon fell to the ground as Marci pulled back her axe.</p><p>The children began to gather around the body as the Imperial woman began to panic, begging to not be hurt too.</p><p>"I can't believe it! Grelod is dead! She's really dead!" A young boy with blonde hair said.</p><p>"Sorry you had to see that." Marci said sheepishly as she looked to the still panicking woman. "Don't worry, I just needed her, please don't report me to the guards."</p><p>"Aventus really did it! He got the Dark Brotherhood to kill old Grelod!" The one little girl cheered. "Kill one person, and you can solve so many problems. I wonder at the possibilities."</p><p>"Huh?" Marci asked with a tilted head.</p><p>"Hooray! Grelod the Kind is dead at last! We're saved!"</p><p>"We love you, Dark Brotherhood!"</p><p>The kids continued to cheer for the death of Grelod and the Dark Brotherhood while the woman watched in horror. Marci decided she had been there long enough, and began to walk back through the room, keeping quiet as she returned her weapon to her back.</p><p>"So how did it go?" Erato asked as the Nord came back outside. To be sure, Marci retrieved the black gem from her pocket, relieved to see that it was indeed harboring a soul.</p><p>"I got Grelod... Was that your plan?" Marci whispered.</p><p>"Yes, great job. I knew that old bitch would give herself away." Erato chuckled, then placed a hand on Marci's back as she began leading her back to the city's gate. "Now, where did you say this man was?"</p><p>"Umm, Morthal." Marci answered, and Erato muttered under her breath.</p><p>"Damn. That's out of my way. Can't take the carriage with you, then." Erato sighed and pulled out a few septims. "I'll pay for it though."</p><p>"Ah, thank you Erato." Marci said, and took the gold from the Bosmer. "I'll see you later, stay safe."</p><p>"You too, and thank you for the help."</p><hr/><p>As Erato entered the Aretino house, she couldn't help but be amused as she found Aventus waiting at the top of the stairs for her.</p><p>"Well? Grelod the Kind. Is she... you know?"</p><p>"Quite dead, and she'll be much more useful inside a soul gem than she was alive." Erato laughed as she relayed the news, walking up the staircase to meet the boy.</p><p>"Aha! I knew you could do it! I just knew it! I knew the Dark Brotherhood would save me!" Aventus said relieved. He left Erato only for a moment, running back into the common room before coming back with a decorative plate in his hands. "Here, just like I promised. This should fetch you a nice price. And thank you. Thank you again."</p><p>"You're very welcome, young man." Erato said as she took the heirloom. "Take care of yourself, alright?"</p><p>"I will. I'll go back to the Orphanage in a while. I'll give them time to, you know... Clean up the mess." Aventus laughed a little as he said this.</p><p>"Of course, farewell." Erato bid the boy goodbye as she left.</p><p>She made her way from the house and began to examine the dinnerware. She had to guess it was probably worth a hundred septims, but it would probably sell for less.</p><p>"Excuse me, miss?" Erato's attention was drawn to a little Nord girl with long brunette hair standing behind her, carrying a basket filled with flowers. "Would you like to buy some flowers? Please?"</p><p>The sight was much too familiar to her. She remembered when she was little, and would wander Imperial City with an old basket of whatever flowers she could find, much like the girl in front of her, and she had at least two guesses as to why.</p><p>At least Imperial City was warm and tolerant.</p><p>"Oh? What do you have?" Erato inquired sympathetically as she knelt down.</p><p>"Not much. But I hope you like them!" The girl said cheerfully.</p><p>"May I ask your name, young lady?" Erato asked as she looked through the blooms, seeing a few simple mountain flowers mainly, but her eyes were drawn to two deathbells.</p><p>"I'm Sofie." She answered, and watched as Erato carefully picked up the two vibrant purple flowers.</p><p>"How much for these?"</p><p>"Just eight septims." Sofie answered, and Erato frowned.</p><p>"I can definitely pay for that..." Erato said with a little sarcasm and handed the girl the gold, slipping in an extra two and hoping the girl wouldn't notice, or at least point it out. "May I ask where your parents are?"</p><p>"They... They're dead." Sofie said sadly. "My mama died when I was little... I... I don't remember her very well. My father was a Stormcloak soldier. One day, he left and... Didn't come back. I'm all alone... I... I try to sell flowers so I can buy food. It's not much but... What else can I do?"</p><p>"I see..." Erato mumbled and looked to the heirloom she was carrying. "May I make an offer?"</p><p>"What is it?" Sofie asked, perplexed as Erato carefully pushed aside the flowers in the basket and placed the plate inside.</p><p>"Here, I got this as a reward for something I did. Sell it to whoever you can. You may have to settle, but don't take any less than fifty septims, because that's at least half the real value."</p><p>"Can... Can I really take this?" Sofie stuttered, and Erato nodded. "Thank you, thank you so much."</p><p>"No problem. Put it to good use." Erato said as she got back to her feet. She gave the girl a quick goodbye, disappointed that she couldn't do too much more for her.</p><p>She had spent enough time in this city, all she wanted now was to get back to Whiterun.</p><hr/><p>"We're here."</p><p>Marci's eyes opened to a bright blue sky above her. She yawned and stretched her arms before hopping out of the carriage.</p><p>"Thank you sir, sorry for falling asleep back there." Marci laughed.</p><p>"It's no issue, enjoy your day." The carriage rider said, watching as the Nord hurried into Whiterun.</p><p>Marci was ecstatic to feel the sun on her skin again and it not feel like she would explode from the pain at any moment. For a plus, while she was still pretty hungry, it was way better than the constant hunger for blood she felt.</p><p>"Marci!"</p><p>Her attention was drawn to the redheaded Bosmer, waving to her from their shared house before running over to join her.</p><p>"How did that Morthal visit go?" She asked quietly.</p><p>"Good, I'm no longer a you know what." Marci giggled and smiled, showing off that her teeth were back to normal. "Anyway, I'm heading to the Bannered Mare and getting something to eat, wanna come with?"</p><p>"Why not?" Erato shrugged and began following the Nord to the nearby inn.</p><p>"So are you gonna tell me what was up with that Grelod thing? The kids were saying something about the Dark Brotherhood, what have you been up to?" Marci whispered.</p><p>"It's nothing to worry about." Erato stated bluntly.</p><p>"I highly doubt that." Marci said as she fully turned to her, no longer keeping an eye on where she was walking. "Considering I'm the one that actually did the dirty work, I feel like you owe me an explanation sooner or later, preferably sooner-"</p><p>Marci yelped a bit as she felt herself bump into someone, quickly jumping out of the way.</p><p>"I am so sorry, I wasn't paying attention." She quickly apologized, seeing she had bumped into a Nord man that looked to be around her age, with shoulder length brunette hair, a scruffy beard, and wearing armor made of steel.</p><p>"Ah, no harm done. I could have moved too." He laughed before looking to her with pale blue eyes, seeming to have a realization. "Hey I know you, you helped us kill that giant."</p><p>"Hm?" Marci took a moment to ponder, then made a realization as well. "Oh yeah, I remember! Ha, that was fun!"</p><p>"Well, if you think was fun, come to Jorrvaskr and be a Companion! You have the strength for it." The man suggested, and Marci tilted her head.</p><p>"What are the Companions again? I know I asked that one lady with the giant, but I didn't really listen..."</p><p>Erato rolled her eyes, then heard a throat clearing and an "Excuse me" behind her. She turned, seeing a courier behind her.</p><p>"Are you Erato?" He asked.</p><p>"Ah yes." She said, stepping away from Marci and her new friend. "May I help you?"</p><p>"Yeah, got this note." He said and handed her a folded piece of paper. </p><p>"From who?" Erato asked as she took it.</p><p>"Don't know. Creepy fella, black robe. Couldn't see his face. Paid me a pretty sum to get that into your hands, though." He explained.</p><p>Erato opened the note, and smirked when she saw what was on it. A black hand print, and below it were the words, <em>we know</em>.</p><p>"Always with the dramatics... I think I know who this is from." Erato mused as she folded the note back up. "Thank you sir."</p><p>Erato made her way back to the two Nords, who seemed to be finishing up with the refresher on the Companions.</p><p>"I'll consider it."</p><p>"Ready to go?" Erato cut in.</p><p>"Oh, yeah!" Marci said returning to the Wood Elf's side, and they started to walk away from the man when she suddenly stopped and turned back around. "Wait, I didn't get your name!"</p><p>"It's Farkas!" The man called back. "What's yours?"</p><p>"Marcia, though I prefer Marci." She chuckled.</p><p>"Good to meet you Marci." He said, laughing as well.</p><p>"You ready now?" Erato asked sarcastically.</p><p>"Mhm." Marci answered and continued the walk to the inn.</p><p>"By the way, I think I'm going to stay in the Bannered Mare tonight, and I may be busy tomorrow." Erato said.</p><p>"Okay. Speaking of, is Bacchae back yet? If so, should I go grab her real quick?" The Nord asked.</p><p>"No, I haven't seen her since we went to Windhelm."</p><p>"I hope she's not in big danger, it's taken awhile..." Marci said worriedly.</p><p>"I'm sure she's alright, if she doesn't return soon we can go follow her." Erato stated.</p><p>"Okay!"</p><p>Once they reached the building Marci ran ahead, grabbing the door and holding it open.</p><p>"After you?"</p><hr/><p>Erato rushed into her rented room and closed the door behind her, hoping she didn't show her gnawing anxiety to the innkeeper. She took a deep breath and ran a hand through her long hair, the color of a red fox.</p><p>"It's okay, no one knows but you..." She whispered to herself.</p><p>She propped her sword against the nightstand, then put down her bag and began to remove the leather armor on her body. She retrieved a simple white shirt from her belongings and slipped it on, sighing in relief from the comfortable feeling.</p><p>"You'll forget about it by morning..." Erato assured herself once again.</p><p>She blew out the candles that illuminated the room, now drenching it into calming darkness, and crawled into bed, surrounding herself in the thick blankets. It didn't take long for Erato to fall asleep, drifting into meaningless dreams as she was lulled by the sounds of crickets outside the window.</p><p>She seemed to sleep for at least an hour, when a voice roused her from her sleep.</p><p>"You sleep rather soundly for a murderer..."</p><p>Erato gasped and reached for her sword, only to find it gone. She sat up and looked to the foot of her bed, in the darkness she could make out the figure of a man, dressed in dark robes and holding her sword in his hands, seeming to observe the blade, and the drops of blood that still stained it.</p><p>"That's good. You'll need a clear conscience for what I'm about to propose." He continued as he looked to her, placing the weapon down for what seemed to be a show of good faith.</p><p>"Who are you?" Erato tried to keep her voice steady, but definitely stuttered as she asked.</p><p>"I am Lucien Lachance, a Speaker for the Dark Brotherhood." The man introduced himself. "And you, you are a killer. A taker of life. A harvester of souls. Your work, your deathcraft, pleases the Night Mother. And so, I come to you with an offering. An opportunity... To join our rather unique family."</p><p>What he was describing was sickening, but his voice was alluring, radiating both danger to stay away from but also urging her to remain. She could feel warmth in her face all the way to her ears, and she could only hope the darkness of the room concealed that from the intruder.</p><p>Erato gulped before responding. "I'm listening..."</p><p>"Then heed my words, for I will not repeat them." He said. "On the Green Road to the north of Bravil lies the Inn of Ill Omen. There you will find a man named Rufio. Kill him, and your initiation into the Dark Brotherhood will be complete. Do this, and the next time you sleep in a location I deem secure, I will reveal myself once more, bearing the love of your new family."</p><p>"But... But I'm no murderer!" Erato retorted, desperately trying to save face.</p><p>"No?" Lucien asked, amused by Erato's statement. "The Night Mother seems to think otherwise."</p><p>The assassin walked along the bedside towards the Bosmer, and on instinct she backed herself into the headboard. The moonlight finally revealed his face just a little, an imperial man in his thirties or forties. He had the slightest bit of beard growth around his mouth and jawline, and while his hair was mostly concealed by the hood around his head she could tell it was dark. His eyes stared into hers with a strange kindness.</p><p>"Allow me to grant you a gift, in case you reconsider. It is a virgin blade, and thirsts for blood."</p><p>He pulled a dagger out from his robes, black with golden patterns, and held it towards her. Erato hesitated, but she gave in and took the blade. When he smiled in response to the action, she felt chills down her spine, yet also that she had done something right.</p><p>"Now, I bid you farewell. I do hope we'll meet again soon." Lucien turned to leave, and somehow the action made Erato panic.</p><p>"Wait!" She called out, and he paused, looking back to her. "I have questions... If you don't mind answering, Mr. Lachance..."</p><p>"Of course, dear sister. What is it?" He replied and fully turned back to her.</p><p>"What is this Brotherhood of yours?" She asked.</p><p>"Have you not heard of the Dark Brotherhood? Of the remorseless guild of paid assassins and homicidal cutthroats?" Lucien asked, and Erato shook her head in response. "Join us, and you'll find the Dark Brotherhood to be all that, and so much more. We are, more than anything, a union of like-minded individuals. We kill for profit, for enjoyment, and for the glory of the Dread Father, Sithis. We are family, with bonds forged in blood and death."</p><p>That description should have turned her off, but instead it felt oddly comforting. It reminded her of stories her father would tell her and her sister, about his time serving an organization called the Morag Tong, which had a fairly similar description, before he met and fell in love with their mother. But somehow the Dark Brotherhood felt more appealing than the Morag Tong ever did.</p><p>"You said you're a speaker?"</p><p>"Yes, I am a Speaker, a representative of the Dark Brotherhood. My voice is the voice of the Black Hand, our organization's ruling body." Lucien explained. "One of my duties is to find exceptional individuals, such as yourself, and offer a place within our family."</p><p>He had definitely seen how red her face had gotten at that point.</p><p>"And you mentioned something about a Night Mother?" Erato stuttered once again.</p><p>"We praise our Unholy Matron. From her shadowed womb we were born, from her breast we suckle malice and pain. She loves her children, you see." He said.</p><p>"Ah... Could you tell me more about this man I'm to kill?" She asked, scooting away from the man.</p><p>"Know that Rufio is old and weak, and sleeps his days away. You could kill him before he even has a chance to wake. If you so choose." Lucien said in a matter of fact way.</p><p>"Okay, one last thing. Are there any rumors to know about?"</p><p>Erato's question earned a low chuckle from the Imperial.</p><p>"Dear Sister, I do not spread rumors. I create them." Lucien said, then turned to leave once more. "Your path is clear. Send Rufio to his death, and the Dark Brotherhood will embrace you as family."</p><p>Lucien seemed to vanish in an instant, and Erato was left stunned.</p><p>"Ugh, what am I thinking..." Erato muttered to herself as she rubbed her forehead. "I can't do this..."</p><p>Despite reason returning for a moment, she glanced back down at the dagger in her hand. She raised it to her face and examined the little details.</p><p>"A virgin blade, that thirsts for blood..." She murmured, repeating Lucien Lachance's words as she saw her blood red eyes reflected in the dark surface, filled with fear, yet longing. "I've done this before... What's more?"</p><p>She had forgotten that there were spells that could make someone invisible, she had failed to realize Lucien had lingered for a moment, and didn't see the pleased smile he had.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Bacchae of Solstheim</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"I don't think I'll be much help to you. I'm having trouble understanding the gods right now. If all this is part of a divine plan, I'm not sure I want to have anything to do with it."</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Bacchae was mesmerized as the Northen Maiden pulled into the shores of Solstheim. She felt particles of ash in the breeze sweep across her face. It was unpleasant as ever, but familiar. She was home.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Your lies fall on deaf ears, Deceiver. The True Dragonborn comes... You are but his shadow. When Lord Miraak appears all shall bear witness. None shall stand to oppose him!"</em>
</p>
<p>These words continued to ring through Bacchae's head. What did any of that mean? Honestly, Bacchae wasn't sure, but she was going to find out.</p>
<p>"I don't recognize you, so I'll assume this is your first visit to Raven Rock, outlander. State your intentions."</p>
<p>She looked up to see a Dunmer man in regal clothing looking down at her from the docks.</p>
<p>"I'm looking for someone named Miraak. Do you know him?" Bacchae asked as she got to her feet.</p>
<p>"Miraak... I..." He started but then paused as he became visibly confused. "I'm not sure that I do."</p>
<p>"You're unsure?" Bacchae pressed further, getting off the boat.</p>
<p>"I swear I know the name, but cannot place it." He then finally seemed to recall something. "The name has something to do with the Earth Stone, I think. But I'm not sure what."</p>
<p>She remembered the Earth Stone from visits to Raven Rock in the past, and already knew which direction to go.</p>
<p>"May I go take a look at it?" Bacchae asked, peering behind him.</p>
<p>"Very well. Just remember, Raven Rock is sovereign territory of House Redoran. This is Morrowind, not Skyrim. While you're here you will be expected to abide by our laws." The man warned and stepped aside, allowing her to walk by.</p>
<p>It had been awhile since she was in Raven Rock, and it had definitely changed a lot since she last set foot there. The town was never grand, it was just a simple mining settlement, but it had no doubt fell on hard times. It was to be expected, but it was still strange.</p>
<p>She pondered for a moment as she walked through the small town, wondering if her old house was still there.</p>
<p>"It's probably buried beneath the ash, or belongs to someone else now..." She muttered to herself.</p>
<p>Then the Earth Stone came into sight. She wasn't sure what she expected to see, but she was surprised to see people building some kind of monument around the Stone.</p>
<p>"What are you doing?" Bacchae asked a nearby Dunmer woman.</p>
<p>"That they have forgotten..." The woman only murmured, not even seeming to notice Bacchae's presence.</p>
<p>"Hello?" Bacchae placed a hand on her shoulder and when getting no response shook her lightly, but the woman didn't respond.</p>
<p>"Here do we toil..." A nearby man continued the odd mantra, and Bacchae let go of the woman's shoulder.</p>
<p>She walked further into the strange scene, watching as people continued their mindless work. They looked as if they were sleeping with their eyes open.</p>
<p>"That we might remember..." Someone continued as Bacchae reached the edge of the small moat that surrounded the large stone.</p>
<p>"You there!" Bacchae jumped a little and turned around, seeing a bald Dunmer man with a long beard. "You don't seem to be in quite the same state as the others here. Very interesting."</p>
<p>She had never truly met him, but she recognized him from growing up in Tel Mithryn. The Master Wizard of House Telvanni, Neloth.</p>
<p>"May I ask what it is you're doing here?" He asked her.</p>
<p>"I'm looking for someone." Bacchae said as she stepped back down to talk to him. "His name is Miraak."</p>
<p>"Miraak... Miraak... It sounds familiar but I cant quite place..." Neloth said, and Bacchae sighed and prepared to thank him anyway, but he continued. "Oh. Wait. I recall! But that makes very little sense. Miraak's been dead for thousands of years."</p>
<p>"Dead? What does that mean?" Bacchae asked, confusion swarming in her brain. If Miraak was dead, who sent those cultist people, and why?</p>
<p>"I'm not sure, but it is fascinating, isn't it? Perhaps it has some relation to what's going on here. Quite unexpected." Neloth said with a chuckle as he looked back to the laborers. "I'm afraid I can't give you any answers. But there are ruins of an ancient temple of Miraak's toward the center of the island. If I were you, I'd look there."</p>
<p>"Wait, the one with the dragon bones around it?" Bacchae asked.</p>
<p>"Why yes, have you been there?" He inquired.</p>
<p>"I have." She answered, and decided to ask a few more questions. "What are these people doing?"</p>
<p>"Building something, clearly. And yet they don't seem to have much to say about it. I'm very interested to find out what happens when they finish." The wizard mused.</p>
<p>"Why aren't you affected like everyone else?" She questioned, poking another unresponsive person for emphasis.</p>
<p>"I have gone to some pains to ensure that I am immune to many forms of control. I cannot say for certain which is currently protecting me, but it bears further investigation at some point." Neloth explained.</p>
<p>"Have you tried to stop this?" Bacchae asked.</p>
<p>"Certainly not! Doing so would interfere with whatever is going on, and I would be unable to see how this all turns out." He said as if she was the irrational one for suggesting it.</p>
<p>"I see..." She said a little sarcastically and looked behind her.</p>
<p>She dreaded getting her boots wet, but she was a little curious about something. She began to wade through the water and approached the Earth Stone.</p>
<p>"That seems inadvisable..." Neloth said a little worriedly as he watched Bacchae place her hand on the stone. "Oh well."</p>
<p>At that moment, Bacchae heard a man's voice that was sinister and hypnotic. He had a Nordic accent and spoke a hymn like he had lived to say it for far too long.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Your eyes once were blinded..."</em>
</p>
<p>"Our eyes once were blinded..." Bacchae repeated, her voice growing monotone and her gaze distant as she walked away from the stone, picking up tools on her way.</p>
<p>"Fascinating. By touching the stone, you appear to have fallen under whatever influence is affecting the others." Neloth said as he watched her join the rest of the people in their work, following her to get a closer look.</p>
<p>Bacchae was a little surprised that she could still hear him, or even feel surprised in the state she was in.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Now through me do you see..."</em>
</p>
<p>"Now through him do we see..."</p>
<p>Bacchae realized that although she was conscious, she couldn't respond to what Neloth had said, all she could do was listen and build as she repeated the mantra.</p>
<p>"I wonder how long this effect will last. Perhaps it is permanent as with the others." Neloth pondered.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Your hands once were idle..."</em>
</p>
<p>"Our hands once were idle..."</p>
<p>"That would be a shame. You were an interesting exception to the otherwise universal phenomenon." The wizard tutted as he continued to watch the younger Dunmer.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Now through them do I speak..."</em>
</p>
<p>"Now through them does he speak..."</p>
<p>"Can you hear me? Do you have any free will left, or are you completely under this outside influence like the others?" He called out to her.</p>
<p>Bacchae started to panic inside. Was she stuck like this? For such an impulsive decision?</p>
<p>
  <em>"And when the world shall listen..."</em>
</p>
<p>"And when the world shall listen..."</p>
<p>"Hmm. It appears that you were not as unusual after all..." He muttered.</p>
<p>She attempted to move her limbs, her fingers, feet, head, do any sort of movement that would break the trance. Yet, she didn't budge.</p>
<p>
  <em>"And when the world shall see..."</em>
</p>
<p>"And when-"</p>
<p>Bacchae stopped as she suddenly started to stumble back, dropping the tools she had been using. Thinking quickly, Neloth rushed forward and caught her, keeping her from landing in the water.</p>
<p>She looked around rapidly, still processing that she had managed to regain control.</p>
<p>"Ah, so you were able to resist the effect by exerting your will. Fascinating!" Neloth said and let her go once she was steady. "I would not advise touching the stone again. The effects of repeated contact could be..."</p>
<p>"Dangerous? Irreversible?" Bacchae finished, and he nodded.</p>
<p>"Unless of course you’d like to contribute to my investigation. It could be very enlightening to observe you." He chuckled.</p>
<p>"I'm sure it would." Bacchae muttered and rolled her eyes. "I'll have to pass, I need to go see that temple."</p>
<p>She began running back into town, barely listening as Neloth gave her his goodbye. If she hadn't already been eager to get answers she was now. What was that voice, why was she repeating what he said?</p>
<p>As she left Raven Rock, she looked to her side. She saw a cluster of Luna Moths hovering over an open torch. Just high enough to avoid being burnt, but so dangerously close to the flame.</p>
<p><em>'How long will it be until one of them pushes their luck?'</em> Bacchae wondered, reaching to shoo them away from their demise.</p>
<p>Admittedly, she asked the same about herself.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Seeing Miraak's temple now felt surreal, and not just because of how much it had been built up since she was a child. When Bacchae had wandered here before in her youth it had first been out of curiosity, the ruins were a strange sight, and the bones of the dragons fascinated her. Then it became a place to practice her magic with the help of the Tree Stone, or to just get away from others.</p>
<p>She had never been beneath the surface nor had she known the temple's true purpose, and a part of her never wanted to. Maybe because she knew she would feel strange about finding comfort in it.</p>
<p>She knelt down in front of the skeleton of a once great beast, placing her hand atop it's skull and brushing some ash away. She knew now from her previous battles what a live dragon would do, but in her adolescence she always fantasized about what it would be like if these dragons were still alive and she could be welcomed among them like family.</p>
<p>It was sort of ironic to know now that she had the blood of a dragon all along.</p>
<p>As she ascended the stairs, she heard the same mantra the people at the Earth Stone were chanting, along with the accompanying sound of their labor. She saw Dunmer and Nords alike trapped in this state, but then she heard something different among the repeating words.</p>
<p>"Oslaf, please! You must listen to me!"</p>
<p>She hurried to the peak of the temple, seeing a young Nord woman with long blonde hair rushing around, approaching another woman in thick fur clothing, undeniably Skaal.</p>
<p>"Ysra, can you hear me? You must leave this place!" She pleaded trying to pull her away from her work to no avail. "You must fight against what is controlling you!"</p>
<p>"Hello!" Bacchae called out, getting the woman's attention as she turned to face her.</p>
<p>"What brings you to this place? Why are you here?" She asked.</p>
<p>"I came to investigate this temple." The Dunmer explained. "My name is Bacchae, who are you?"</p>
<p>"I am Frea of the Skaal. I am here to either save my people, or avenge them." The Nord said.</p>
<p>"Do you know what you're saving them from? I'm trying to find out." Bacchae asked.</p>
<p>"I am unsure. Something has taken control of most of the people of Solstheim. It makes them forget themselves, and work on these horrible creations that corrupt the Stones, the very land itself." Frea explained. "My father Storn, our shaman, says Miraak has returned to Solstheim, but that is impossible."</p>
<p>"Funny you should say that." Bacchae said, pulling out the note she had taken from the attackers and held it out to Frea. "Miraak tried to have my friends and I killed."</p>
<p>Frea took a moment to read the note, then replied. "Then you and I both have reason to see what lies beneath us."</p>
<p>That's when they heard stone scratching against a surface. They looked to see a ramp forming in the ground, and soon Bacchae saw two people in the same masks and clothing as the ones who came for Marci running up to the surface.</p>
<p>"Look out!" Frea exclaimed, hurriedly shoving the smaller woman behind her and wielding her axes.</p>
<p>"These are the people that attacked us!" Bacchae said as she grabbed her mace and summoned flames into her palm.</p>
<p>More specifically speaking these weren't the exact people, they were dead now, but definitely the same group.</p>
<p>"Then we will end this!" Frea shouted, rushing forward and attacking one of the cultists.</p>
<p>Bacchae followed suit, sending fire towards the other one and conjuring a ward when he attempted to retaliate with lightning.</p>
<p>"You won't win!" He barked as he charged closer.</p>
<p>Once he was close Bacchae released the spell and struck the side of his head with her weapon, hitting hard enough to form a crack in the mask and reveal the Dunmer's face beneath. He staggered back as drops of blood hit the ground.</p>
<p>"Master, guide my hand." He seethed as he summoned more sparks of electricity into his hand, only to cry out in agony as Frea ran over and sliced into his flesh.</p>
<p>"Your master cannot help you now." She growled as she kicked his body to the ground.</p>
<p>Bacchae sighed with relief and returned the mace to her side before looking back to the Nord.</p>
<p>"Let us go. There is nothing more I can do here." Frea said, gesturing for the Dunmer to follow her. "The Tree Stone and my friends are beyond my help for now. We need to find a way in the temple below."</p>
<p>Bacchae nodded and trailed behind the Nord as they descended into the depths below.</p>
<p>"May I ask you a few questions?" She said and the Skaal woman nodded. "What do you know about Miraak?"</p>
<p>"His story is as old as Solstheim itself." Frea began the tale. "He served the dragons before their fall from power, as most did. A priest in their order. But unlike most, he turned against them. He made his own path, and his actions cost him dearly. The stories say he sought to claim Solstheim for himself, and the dragons destroyed him for it."</p>
<p>"I wonder why I've never heard of him before now..." Bacchae said. "Simpler question. Tell me of your people, the Skaal."</p>
<p>"We have lived on Solstheim for many generations. Our people are tied to the land itself. We try to serve the All-Maker, to live in balance with nature, instead of exploiting it as others would."</p>
<p>"That's quite honorable." Bacchae stated. "Are you here by yourself?"</p>
<p>"There are few of us left unaffected by this curse. My father Storn, the shaman, protects them in the village." Frea then placed a hand on the necklace she wore. "I fashioned an amulet to guard me against whatever has taken hold of the Skaal, but it is the only one of its kind. If I cannot find a way to save them, there is no hope for our people."</p>
<p>"Then I won't waste anymore of your time. Let's get a move on."</p>
<hr/>
<p>"This is it?!"</p>
<p>After an exhausting trip through the temple, having to fight hordes of cultists and draugr, and even learning a new word of power, all of that and all that waited for them was a book.</p>
<p>"Perhaps it's another secret passage?" Frea suggested.</p>
<p>"No, I can feel cold air from here." Bacchae said, holding her arm out to a tunnel leading out of the room. "We've managed to find a way back outside, and that son of a bitch is nowhere to be found."</p>
<p>She looked back to the Nord, expected her to be just as annoyed, but instead Frea was on edge.</p>
<p>"There are dark magics at work here. Ready yourself." She said, then looked back at the tome that was frustrating Bacchae so. "This book... It seems wrong, somehow. Here, yet... Not. It may be what we seek."</p>
<p>"And I have to be the one to open it?" Bacchae asked begrudgingly, and Frea nodded as if to say that would be preferable.</p>
<p>Sighing, Bacchae walked closer to the book and lifted it up, a little annoyed from the heft it had. She looked to the cover, seeing the title <em>Waking Dreams of A Starless Sky by Bilius Felcrex</em>. She opened it and balanced it in her arms as she began to read the first page.</p>
<p>
  <em>The eyes, once bleached by falling stars of utmost revelation, will forever see the faint insight drawn by the overwhelming question, as only the True Enquiry shapes the edge of thought. The rest is vulgar fiction, attempts to impose</em>
</p>
<p>She was unable to read the rest before black tendrils emerged from the pages, stopping her from dropping the book as they secured themselves around her arms. She screamed as they wrapped around her head, covering her eyes.</p>
<p>When her sight returned, she was somewhere different, and the book was missing. Her vision was hazy, but she could tell beneath her feet was marbled stone and the sky above was a sickening green. There were dark structures all around and in front of her were blurry silhouettes. This place smelt strongly of ink, and it only made her vision worse as tears threatened to spill. She brought her gloved hands to her eyes to wipe them and held back the urge to gag.</p>
<p>"The time comes soon when..."</p>
<p>Bacchae felt a rush of adrenaline hearing that voice, the same one from when she was entranced at the Earth Stone.</p>
<p>"YOU!" Bacchae shouted, and now saw in front of her was a man in green robes decorated with gold, he towered over her, perhaps even more so than a High Elf.</p>
<p>Startled, he turned to face her, revealing that his face was covered by an ornate gold mask with curled points. In a swift movement he electrocuted her with a spell, making her scream as she fell to her hands and knees, her long black hair falling around her face as her muscles convulsed.</p>
<p>"Who are you to dare set foot here?"</p>
<p>She heard him walk closer and gasped when she felt a tug on the top of her head, being forced to look up at him. He had knelt in front of her, tightly holding her hair as he examined her.</p>
<p>"Ahh... You are Dragonborn. I can feel it. And yet..." He let go of her and got back to his feet. "You have done little beyond killing a few dragons."</p>
<p>She finally made out the creatures he stood in front of, and she became paralyzed in fear. Hideous tentacled creatures surrounded them, and behind him was a blue serpentine dragon. She looked back to the stranger, and although she was unable to see his eyes, she could feel the intense glare from behind his mask.</p>
<p>She started to put the pieces together, this realm was Apocrypha, the realm of the Daedric Prince Hermaeus Mora, and she had a good feeling she knew who this man was.</p>
<p>"You have no idea of the true power a Dragonborn can wield." He stated then began to shout. <strong>"Mul... Qah Diiv!"</strong></p>
<p>As he finished, ethereal dragon-like shapes in vivid colors surrounded his body. She gulped in awe of the sight.</p>
<p>"You're... You're Miraak, aren't you?" She asked, groaning as she managed to sit upright.</p>
<p>"Hm, you're correct." He confirmed. "This realm is beyond you. You have no power here. And it is only a matter of time before Solstheim is also mine. I already control the minds of its people. Soon they will finish building my temple, and I can return home."</p>
<p>Miraak began to walk away from her, gesturing for the tentacled creatures, the Seekers, to further surround her as he approached the dragon.</p>
<p>"Send her back where she came from. She can await my arrival with the rest of Tamriel." He said, hoisting himself up onto the beast's back.</p>
<p>The Seekers started to attack her with a spell that felt like it was draining her very being. Thinking quickly, she summoned wards around her in order to hold them off. Atop the dragon which began to expand it's wings and take off, Miraak chuckled at the feeble effort.</p>
<p>"GET BACK HERE!" Bacchae yelled, dropping the ward and hurriedly sending flames in Miraak's direction.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, the fire didn't reach it's flying target, and upon lowering her guard, the spells being cast on her took full effect. Her vision became hazy once again.</p>
<p>"Bacchae! Bacchae!"</p>
<p>Bacchae jumped when she heard the book fall to the ground with a thud. She looked around, her legs shaking violently, and realized she was back in Miraak's temple with Frea standing beside her.</p>
<p>"What happened to you? You read the book and then... It seemed as though you were not really here. I could see you, but also see through you!" She said, placing a hand on the unsteady Dunmer's shoulder.</p>
<p>"I... I saw Miraak..." Bacchae muttered, unable to raise her voice. She brought a hand to her forehead, feeling so incredibly dizzy.</p>
<p>"Where? Where is he?" Frea asked, removing her hand. "Can we reach him? Can we kill him?"</p>
<p>Bacchae looked back down at the book, weakly gesturing to it as the room seemed to spin around her.</p>
<p>"The book... It took..."</p>
<p>She was unable to finish her sentence as she lost complete balance, hitting the floor as everything went dark.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>"And when the world shall listen... And when the world shall see... And when the world remembers... That world..."</em>
</p>
<p>Bacchae began to come to, feeling warmth all around her. She opened her weary red eyes, seeing her body wrapped in furs. She laid near a pit of fire inside what looked to be a wooden building.</p>
<p>She soon saw at her side was the black book that had taken her to Apocrypha, and folded beside it some of the thick fur clothing the Skaal people wore. Along with it was a note.</p>
<p>
  <em>It is going to be cold, you may want to borrow this.</em>
</p>
<p>She looked down at her robes and saw another reason why she should change. They were absolutely filthy with blood, dirt, and soot from her journey into the temple. She removed her gloves before touching her face and becoming subsequently irritated at the muck that she had found. She sighed and looked around to make sure no one was watching before taking off the rest of her clothes, using the robes to wipe away some of the filth on her body.</p>
<p>She put on the fur garments, and it immediately became clear how they were made for a bigger stockier body like a Nord's. She did her best to tighten the clothing where she could, but it would undeniably be very difficult to walk or battle in. With no other choice though, she shoved her green robes and the book into her bag, then walked to the door.</p>
<p>Opening it, she winced at the feeling of the cold air on her face, but proceeded anyway. Outside, she saw four Nords, one she recognized to be Frea, sitting in a circle around what looked to be twirling wind. She looked up, seeing it formed a thin barrier around the village.</p>
<p>"You're awake!" Frea said with relief, then gestured to an old man she sat beside. "Please, tell Storn what has happened."</p>
<p>Bacchae walked in front of the circle to make eye contact with the old man who looked to her with a tired smile.</p>
<p>"So, you have seen things, yes?" He asked, to which Bacchae nodded. "My magic grows weak, and so does the barrier around our village. Time is short. Tell me what you know."</p>
<p>Bacchae took a second to think, and quickly settled on the important starting point.</p>
<p>"I've seen Miraak."</p>
<p>"Really? How?" Storn asked.</p>
<p>"Frea and I found this book in Miraak's temple." Bacchae pulled out the book just enough to display it, but soon dropped it back in her bag, which seemed to be a good idea as Storn had visible fear seeing it. "He told me that he is responsible for what has been happening to Solstheim."</p>
<p>"You spoke with him?" Frea asked, her eyes wide.</p>
<p>"A little." Bacchae answered.</p>
<p><em>If being attacked and forced to listen to him monologue counted as conversing</em>, went unsaid.</p>
<p>"The legends speak of that place. Terrible battles fought at the temple. The dragons burning it to the ground in rage. They speak also of something worse than dragons buried within. Difficult to imagine, but if true..." Storn said. "It means what I feared has come to pass. Miraak was never truly gone, and now has returned. If you could go to this place and see him... Are you like Miraak? Are you Dragonborn?"</p>
<p>Bacchae hesitated to answer, a part of her wanted to say no, perhaps push the responsibility onto Marci and Erato since that technically wouldn't be a lie, but she knew she couldn't hide the truth right now.</p>
<p>"Yes, I am." Bacchae said, barely able to hide her resentment of the title. Either Storn didn't notice, or he decided it didn't matter.</p>
<p>"Then perhaps you are connected with him. The old tales say that he, too, was Dragonborn." He said.</p>
<p><em>'Oh he made that part very clear.' </em>She said internally, then asked. "What does this connection mean?"</p>
<p>"I am unsure. It may mean that you could save us, or it may mean that you could bring about our destruction. But our time here is running out. The few of us left free of control cannot protect ourselves for much longer." Storn explained. "You must go to Saering's Watch. Learn there the word that Miraak learned long ago, and use that knowledge on the Wind Stone. You may be able to break the hold on our people there, and free them from control."</p>
<p>"Of course, I'll be on my way." Bacchae turned to leave but then paused. "Umm, are there any bodies of water in the path there?"</p>
<p>"Yes, why?" Frea asked.</p>
<p>"Just wondering."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Bacchae sighed in relief as she managed to scrub out the last bit of dirt from her robes. She tossed the clothes over a tree branch and sat at the base, hugging the thick fur to her body as she waited.</p>
<p>She wondered if this was supposed to be fate. That she grew up in Solstheim for twenty years, that she was drawn to the temple's ruins in her youth, and that she was one of three people who had the power to stop Miraak.</p>
<p>If she could speak to Akatosh right now, she'd ask, <em>why her?</em> Why someone who has devoted her life to a Daedric Prince? To wine and debauchery? What did he see in her that made him decide to give her this <em>gift</em>?</p>
<p>She thought back to that evening in the Bannered Mare, before they ventured into Bleak Fall's Barrow. She had planned to depart and continue her travels spreading the word of Sanguine... But Marci implored her to stay, to accompany her on this journey. It took convincing, but in the end she agreed, if only for a cut of the loot.</p>
<p>At least that was what she said was her reason.</p>
<p>Bacchae didn't want to admit it, but perhaps after nearly a hundred years of Sanguinism, she wanted something different... Perhaps Akatosh saw that, and trusted her innermost desires to carry out his will?</p>
<p>"Yeah, right..." She muttered as she stood.</p>
<p>She examined her robes. They weren't fully dry, but it was hard to do so with the snow anyway. Deciding it was good enough she stuffed it in her bag once more and continued to Saering's Watch.</p>
<hr/>
<p>With one last roar, the mighty dragon fell to the ground. Bacchae took a deep breath as she watched the scales crack and ignite. She stepped back and waited to absorb the dragon's soul.</p>
<p>
  <em>"It takes a strong will to command a dragon's soul..."</em>
</p>
<p>To her shock, Miraak had manifested by the dragon's side. He clearly wasn't truly there, she could see through him, but it still shook Bacchae to the core.</p>
<p>"What... What are you doing here?!" She asked.</p>
<p><em>"Perhaps you aren't as powerful as you think."</em> He sneered, and to her horror the dragon soul flew towards him rather than to her.</p>
<p>"STOP!!!" Bacchae shouted and began running to the other Dragonborn, internally cursing the clothing she wore for slowing her down.</p>
<p><em>"One step closer to my return..."</em> Miraak said, disappearing before she could touch him.</p>
<p>"DAMN IT!!!" She screamed, slamming her fist against the bones of the dragon.</p>
<p><em>'It's okay... You're here for the shout, not the dragon...' </em>She reminded herself, gently patting the skeleton as an apology for her outburst.</p>
<p>She ascended the stairs of Saering's Watch, hearing the familiar chanting of the dragon language from the word wall, getting louder as she approached. She finally stood in front of it, taking in the unfamiliar words. She did not know what they meant, but she was somehow still able to read the words the strange runes stood for.</p>
<p>
  <em>Qethsegol vahrukiv Bhar fin Golahn wo praal het mulhaan ol <strong>gol</strong> saraan onikiv nunon wah meyz wuth sinon do onik.</em>
</p>
<p>Soon figuring out the word she needed she took a few steps back, taking a deep breath and letting out the shout.</p>
<p>"Gol!"</p>
<p>Bacchae took herself by surprise, not because of the shout, but rather... The lack of it. Turning back to face the land below she inhaled again and shouted again this time louder.</p>
<p>"GOL!"</p>
<p>Still nothing. She knew what the thu'um felt like, like it was raw power escaping from her lungs and out of her mouth. This was just yelling. She tried a few more times, but was only hurting her throat. Dread ran through her as the realization settled in.</p>
<p>She wasn't powerful enough to use this shout... She wasn't powerful enough to save Solstheim yet...</p>
<hr/>
<p>Approaching the village Bacchae was still not sure what she was going to tell them, but as Storn looked up to her with hopeful eyes she knew she had to figure it out.</p>
<p>"Have you found the word?" Storn asked, and Bacchae sighed deeply.</p>
<p>"I did, but... I'm sorry, I can't use the shout... I tried, but I failed..."</p>
<p>She watched the remaining Skaal people's faces fall as they took in the news. Almost immediately, Bacchae tensed up as she waited to hear their grievances, clutching the fur clothing tight to her frame.</p>
<p>"Do you know why it didn't work?" Storn asked, shocking Bacchae with how softly he did so.</p>
<p>"I... I'm not powerful enough. I think it has something to do with dragon souls because Miraak appeared to me after I killed the dragon and took it's soul for himself..."</p>
<p>Once Bacchae finished her explanation Frea stood, walking towards the Dunmer who instinctively took a few steps back from the taller woman.</p>
<p>"Then it looks like you need to kill more dragons." Frea then put a hand on the elf's shoulder, looking into her red eyes. "Go, gain your strength. Just promise that you will come back as soon as you can to save our people, or if it is too late by then..."</p>
<p>"Avenge you..." Bacchae finished, remembering Frea's words from the temple.</p>
<p>The Nord nodded, letting go of her and returning to her father's side.</p>
<p>"I swear I will return, and I will <em>not</em> let Miraak succeed."</p>
<hr/>
<p>As she returned to Raven Rock Bacchae was very relieved she had chosen to change back into her mage clothing before fully leaving the Skaal village. It was feezing at the time, but if she had kept the thick fur clothing by the time she got here she may have well passed out from the heat.</p>
<p>The climates of Solstheim were strange like that.</p>
<p>She soon saw a sailor she recognized from the boat and approached him.</p>
<p>"Excuse me?" She asked to get the man's attention. "When will the Northern Maiden be returning to Skyrim?"</p>
<p>"We should be setting sail tomorrow morning."</p>
<p>"Damn." Bacchae muttered to herself, having hoped to get out of Solstheim tonight. She looked back up to the sailor, notably confused by her cursing, and asked. "Do you know where the nearest inn is?"</p>
<p>"That would be The Retching Netch. It's just over there." He answered, pointing to a nearby dome-like building in the town's center.</p>
<p>"I see, thank you." Bacchae said quickly and made her way over to the tavern.</p>
<p>She absentmindedly greeted a guard by the door and entered the inn. The interior was small with a set of stairs leading into a basement area. There were a few tables and chairs around the sides of the room, along with several barrels. On the far end of the room where she started to approach was a fireplace and a Dunmer man sitting in a chair nearby. He noticed her walk closer and stood up.</p>
<p>"Welcome to The Retching Netch cornerclub, milady. Is there anything I can get you?"</p>
<p>"Yes, do you have any wine?" If Bacchae had to wait until morning to get out of this place at least she could drink her cares away before sleeping.</p>
<p>"Yes we do, we even have Argonian Bloodwine if that's more to your taste." He told her.</p>
<p>"Sounds perfect."</p>
<p>"I'll fetch you a bottle right away!" The man said and made his way down the stairs.</p>
<p>Figuring she should sit down while she waits, Bacchae looked around at the tables, seeing a man in full chitin armor sitting at one. He pulled down the red scarf covering his mouth just enough to take a drink of his sujamma, revealing he was a Dunmer, though that much was obvious, with stone colored skin and black hair judging by the facial hair decorating his chin and jawline. He noticed her looking towards him and turned to introduce himself.</p>
<p>"Teldryn Sero, blade for hire. If you have the coin, I'm at your service."</p>
<p>"Ah, I'm afraid you caught me at an unfortunate time. I'll be leaving for Skyrim in the morning." She chuckled.</p>
<p>"Well I wouldn't mind accompanying you back." Teldryn responded, leaning back into his chair a little. "I've spent enough time on Solstheim to last a lifetime."</p>
<p>"Hmm... I'll think about that." Bacchae said, now curious about his statement. "May I ask to see what you look like under the helmet?"</p>
<p>"Of course, provided I get a name from you first." He said.</p>
<p>"Right, fair enough." She said. "Bacchae Curvori."</p>
<p>"Bacchae, hm?" The sellsword said before removing his helm. The sides of his head were shaved with only the hair straight in the middle left alone. On both sides of his face was a tattoo of a purple line moving from his jawline to his brows. "Pleasure to make your acquaintance."</p>
<p>"The pleasure is all mine." Bacchae said, placing her hands on the table and leaning against it somewhat. "Do you mind if I sat with you?"</p>
<p>"I don't see why not." Teldryn mused and allowed her to sit across from him.</p>
<p>"So, I'm guessing you're not really from around here?" Bacchae asked.</p>
<p>"Not really, but I've been here awhile." Teldryn said with a laugh. "I don't remember seeing you around though."</p>
<p>"I lived in Tel Mithryn when I was young, and I haven't been back since." Bacchae replied rather curtly. "Where are you from?"</p>
<p>"I grew up in the city of Blacklight." He answered. "If you ever get the chance, you should visit there... It's spectacular."</p>
<p>"Yeah, I've actually been there." Bacchae said.</p>
<p>"Really?" Teldryn asked, and the Sanguinist nodded.</p>
<p>"I've been most everywhere, really."</p>
<p>Bacchae then noticed the inn employee coming over with her wine. She quickly dug some gold out of her bag and handed it to him, giving him a small thanks as he set down the bottle.</p>
<p>"So how come you're back here?" He inquired.</p>
<p>"To put it bluntly, someone tried to have me killed. They were sent from here, and I just came by to make sure it couldn't be done again." She answered, removing the cork from her bottle and taking a swig.</p>
<p>"Did you succeed?"</p>
<p>"Erm... Not quite..." Bacchae said, her face feeling warm as the feeling of shame returned.</p>
<p>"Well who placed the order? Perhaps I could be of help?" Teldryn suggested.</p>
<p>"I'm afraid it's a little complicated." Bacchae sighed, rubbing her forehead and drinking more wine. "There's not much <em>anyone</em> could help me with."</p>
<p>"If you say so."</p>
<p>"Out of curiosity, may I ask how you ended up on Solstheim?" Bacchae said.</p>
<p>"Long story, but I don't see the harm in sharing it with you." Teldryn shrugged and sat up. "My last patron was a true Nord. He was dressed in animal skins, had tattoos on his face... A real traditional type, if you know what I mean."</p>
<p>"I know the type very well." Bacchae chuckled, recalling the many times she had encountered said type in the short time she had been in Skyrim.</p>
<p>"He had an insatiable bloodlust and was extremely stubborn... One of the toughest employers I've ever had."</p>
<p>"How come you kept working for him?" Bacchae asked.</p>
<p>"Simple... He paid well. Very well." He stated, and Bacchae nodded in understanding. "Anyway, we'd just cleared a ruined fort somewhere outside of Whiterun and when we got outside, we saw one of them galloping away on horseback. Well, my boss wasn't about to let him get away, so we pursued... On foot, for three days."</p>
<p>"How lovely." Bacchae felt exhausted at the thought. "What happened next?"</p>
<p>"We ended up tracking him to one of the largest bandit encampments I'd ever seen. My patron took one look at me, and made the most menacing grin I'd ever seen. At that moment, I knew I'd never see him again. No amount of money would ever be worth <em>that</em> kind of death."</p>
<p>"I see... Sounds like a rough time." Bacchae said and rubbed her forehead. "Unfortunately, I can see my current companions doing something similar in the near future."</p>
<p>"You're traveling with someone?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, a Nord and a Bosmer. They're currently back in Skyrim. One is a little... Ah, how to say it politely... Not the sharpest. The other has quite the bloodlust herself. Neither have shown me they understand danger." As she responded she leaned against her bag, being taken aback by feeling the book from the temple. She had forgotten she still had it.</p>
<p>A part of her wondered what would happen if she opened it again, but not curious enough to actually try yet.</p>
<p>"Well, I certainly hope they don't make the same kind of mistake as my last patron."</p>
<p>"Me too." Bacchae mumbled and drank more of her wine, finding it soon emptied. "Do you mind calling the barman back over here?"</p>
<p>One drink was not going to fulfill her desire to not be sober tonight.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>"Here in my shrine that you have forgotten..." </em>
</p>
<p>"Here do we toil that we might remember..."</p>
<p>
  <em>"By night you reclaim what faithless minds have stolen..." </em>
</p>
<p>"Far from ourselves he grows ever near to us..."</p>
<p>
  <em>"Your eyes once were blinded, now through me do you see..." </em>
</p>
<p>"Our hands once were idle, now through them does he speak..."</p>
<p>
  <em>"And when the world shall listen... And when the world shall see... And when the world remembers..."</em>
</p>
<p>"That world shall cease to be..."</p>
<p>"Bacchae!!"</p>
<p>Panicking at the sudden feeling of being woken up, Bacchae's first instinct was to elbow whoever was grabbing her shoulder. Rather than hurting them, she winced as it was instead her who felt the pain from her unprotected elbow hitting hard armor.</p>
<p>"Well, you're welcome."</p>
<p>She turned, seeing her drinking buddy behind her.</p>
<p>"Teldryn? What are you..." She looked around, seeing she was not in the inn, but outside in front of the docks. "What happened?"</p>
<p>"Not sure, I woke up to see you leaving the Retching Netch, mumbling something body parts." Teldryn said. "I thought you had fallen victim to whatever has been happening to everyone else, but they aren't so easily snapped out of it. Do you just sleepwalk often?"</p>
<p>She couldn't believe it, had she become entranced in her sleep?</p>
<p>She looked to the horizon, seeing the sun was beginning to rise.</p>
<p>"I... I have to go!" She said with a shaky voice, ripping herself away from the mercenary and running to the boat.</p>
<p>"Wait! Bacchae!" He called out to her, but she didn't turn around.</p>
<p>She was no stranger to not being in control of her actions, she's drunk enough wine to lose several nights before, and yet... She was scared. She was frightened of Miraak.</p>
<p>Jumping onto the Northern Maiden and startling a sleeping sailor, she found a place to sit. Looking to the perplexed sailor, she only said. "I don't care how long it takes until we depart. Do not let me off this ship until we are back in Skyrim."</p>
<p>She looked back, seeing Teldryn watching her from afar. He was clearly dumbfounded by her sudden actions, but decided not to pursue her. She watched as he turned back to return to Raven Rock.</p>
<p>And so, Bacchae waited as the sun continued to rise, contemplating her next move when she reached Windhelm.</p>
<p>She could only hope she would be safe there.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>Special thank you to JackGiggles for being my consultant!</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Lover's Kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: This chapter contains a non-consensual kiss. I am using it for romantic and comedic purposes, but I strongly encourage my readers to not tolerate this nor do it themselves in real life as it is sexual assault.</p><p>I would also like to give a quick reminder that this story operates under a very out of order format.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"I've served the Nine all my days, and I chart my course by the cycles of the heavens. The skies are marked with numberless sparks, each a fire, and every one a sign. I know these stars well, and I wonder... Which sign marked your birth?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I was born in Sun's Dawn, so that would be... The Lover, right?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes. The signs I read show the end of my path. My death, a necessary end, will come when it will come."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What about me?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Today the Lover shall sweeten your journey as you confront your fate."</em>
</p><hr/><p>It was easy to lose track of time when you never left your prison. Each day they saw the same surroundings, and had no true way to tell the time. Some days it felt like an eternity had passed, others it felt like they were free just yesterday.</p><p>For him, it was a constant green, the pitch black seas, the old stone buildings, and the never-ending rows of books. For her, it was shining blues and violets, an eternal maze of jagged crystals and the muffled sound of water.</p><p>The reflections always distorted their images, but there was no need to truly see themselves. Their bodies seemed to be frozen in time. They never ate, and they never felt the need to change their clothes. For him, he was never seen without the green robes from his days as a Dragon Priest, and he hadn't taken off his mask since he made the mistake of trying to see his own face. For her, the black dress for mourning was never removed.</p><p>Admittedly their fates weren't entirely unfair. He called upon Hermaeus Mora for forbidden power, and she had taken lives in the name of Sithis and a naïve infatuation. Despite that, so much time with this sentence felt maddening.</p><p>Then something changed.</p><p>He began to plan. He controlled the minds of people from within Oblivion, gaining his strength so he could make his escape. One day someone new came to Apocrypha. Another Dragonborn, like himself. She was inexperienced, but he could feel the power bursting at the seams within her. He sent her away, but deep down he couldn't help but wonder. Was she a sign of hope, or something he should dread? For awhile, it seemed to be the latter.</p><p>She had long since resigned herself to never seeing freedom again. One day however something new had appeared in her prison. A crack that was growing larger in the walls. She hesitated but she slipped through. When she awakened once more, the sight that awaited her was not pretty, but Akatosh above gave her mercy. Perhaps he shouldn't have.</p><p>Neither knew what would wait for them once they were finally free.</p><hr/><p>"Sheogorath's beard, you're an ugly one!"</p><p>"Actually, Sheogorath's quite clean shaven! It'd be funny if she had a beard though."</p><p>Teldryn lowered his sword, turning his attention away from the dragon and looking back at Marci with a dumbfounded expression.</p><p>"I'm sorry, what?"</p><p>
  <strong>"Yol-"</strong>
</p><p><strong>"WULD NAH KEST!"</strong> Erato quickly shouted, grabbing Teldryn as she ran past, pulling him out of the way before the dragon could burn him to ash. "Not important right now!"</p><p>From the skies, Durnehviir swept down, shouting <strong>"FO KRAH DIIN"</strong> as he attacked the other dragon, Bacchae on his back. She used her magic to ignite an arrowhead before firing it towards the dragon. As Durnehviir began to fly back up she yelped and quickly grabbed one his horns.</p><p>"Careful! I'm still back here!"</p><p>Before the dragon could follow after, Miraak hurried behind it and placed his lightning filled palms on the scales, halting the beast in it's tracks with a shock. Farkas followed quickly after, striking it with his blade.</p><p>"It's almost down!" Marci called out as she joined her husband in hacking at the dragon.</p><p>"Get out of the way!" Erato yelled to her companions, and as they scattered she took a deep breath. <strong>"RII VAAZ ZOL!"</strong></p><p>As the shout took it's effect on the dragon it collapsed to the ground, no longer breathing. Durnehviir noticed and quickly landed on the ground, allowing Bacchae to jump off and hurry to join the quickly gathering Dragonborns. They got in a horizontal line and stood in front of the dissolving dragon.</p><p>"Who's it gonna be this time?"</p><p>As Marci asked this, the soul flew in the group's direction, surrounding Bacchae as she absorbed it.</p><p>"<em><strong>Again?!</strong></em>" Miraak groaned.</p><p>"I guess Akatosh has a favorite!" Bacchae mused.</p><p>"Oh please, if he has a favorite it's probably this one." Erato said, pointing her thumb towards Marci.</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"Well, I had to ride on the back of a disgusting rotting dragon, all while trying to use a bow and arrow! I can at least get this, don't you think?" Bacchae chuckled.</p><p>"And this is why we're not teaching you that Soul Tear shout." Erato retorted as she approached said rotten dragon.</p><p>"Qahnaarin, I'm growing weak. I must return to the Soul Cairn." He told her, his voice deep and rumbling but sorrowful as ever.</p><p>"Right. I'll see you again soon Durnehviir." Erato said and pet the dragon's snout.</p><p>Durnehviir then took off, disappearing into the sky. She looked down at herself and saw a few injuries. She fished some potions out of her bag and looked back to the others.</p><p>"Who needs a healing potion?" She called out, watching as Marci and Farkas raised their hands. Bacchae meanwhile was already healing herself and Teldryn. She gave the potions to the Nords then looked to Miraak. "What about you, do you-"</p><p>Her question was answered before she could finish by the golden light of a healing spell enveloping Miraak.</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>"Thank you for the offer Erato." He said and walked away from the group.</p><p>"How do you keep forgetting Miraak has healing spells?" Bacchae asked.</p><p>"Well maybe he was low on magicka after what he did to the dragon?" Erato sheepishly suggested.</p><p>"She was hoping he would take off his mask." Marci cut in.</p><p>"He's been living with me for weeks and I still haven't seen anything above his upper lip!" Erato said in defense.</p><p>"What about when he's asleep?" Bacchae asked.</p><p>"He sleeps in the basement bedroom, and he locks the door when he's asleep." Erato sighed.</p><p>"I'm sorry, did you just admit you've<em> tried</em> to look while he's sleeping?"</p><p>"Okay, but why not pick the lock? It's not like you don't know how." Bacchae suggested.</p><p>"I'm not gonna go <em>that</em> far. Even if I wanted to, that might wake him up, and do you think I wanna piss off <strong>him</strong>?" Erato asked, looking over at Miraak who seemed to be lost in thought as he looked around the field.</p><p>"I mean he's not very threatening right now, but I get what you mean." Bacchae relented.</p><p>"It is kinda weird we still don't know what he looks like." Marci admitted.</p><p>"Hmm, maybe we should change that..." Bacchae said with a mischievous tone.</p><p>"What do you have in mind?"</p><hr/><p>"Come in! Door's unlocked!"</p><p>Entering Breezehome, Miraak was immediately greeted by a furry snout pushing it's way into the opening door and poking his leg. He looked down at Meeko just in time for the dog to try and jump up on him with a bark. Miraak gently pushed the hound off of him and stepped inside. To his amusement, Meeko followed him.</p><p>"Sorry, he's happy to see you." Farkas chuckled as he set the table with bowls of stew and plates of bread.</p><p>"It's alright." Miraak reached down and pet the dog, a smile hidden behind his mask. "I'm glad to see him too."</p><p>Soon enough, Marci rushed down the stairs. Miraak noticed immediately that she lacked her usual armor, wearing instead a simple dark blue blouse, and a pair of gray trousers. She was even missing her circlet, the only piece of jewelry on her being her wedding ring. Farkas was similar, in a white shirt and leather pants.</p><p>"Miraak! Thank you for coming over!" She said, hugging the former Dragon Priest.</p><p>"I mean, am I supposed to reject a free meal?" Miraak responded and wrapped an arm around the Nord woman.</p><p>"Are meals not usually free at Erato's place?" Farkas asked.</p><p>"We usually eat at the tavern." </p><p>"Well, I hope our food will do." Marci laughed and pulled away to sit at the table, stopping to kiss Farkas' cheek on the way to her seat. </p><p>Once he sat down, he was able to get a better look at the meal prepared. In front of everyone was a bowl of beef stew, and accompanying each was a small plate of bread and a mug of ale. In the middle of the table was a rather large jazbay crostata, though it looked like some snowberries were in the mix as well. He had to admit, the sight was a bit mouthwatering.</p><p>Meeko followed, but his attention was now on the beef stew. He stood on his hind legs, resting his front paws on the edge of the table as he began to whimper.</p><p>"Meeko, no. You have food over there." Farkas scolded the dog, trying to direct his attention over to a plate of meat on the ground.</p><p>"Alright, dig in. If something doesn't taste good lemme know." Marci said, and Miraak felt his pride be stung, knowing what she was referring to.</p><p>Going around 4000 years without eating made it hard to readjust to most foods, something the other Dragonborns witnessed when he rushed himself with a local Solstheim porridge and keeled over on the spot. What was still more jarring to him was how fast these women went from wanting to cut him open to being incredibly concerned for his health.</p><p>In hindsight, he had no idea what his plan was for food when he was originally trying to escape <em>without</em> their help.</p><p>"I will." Miraak sighed, biting back the urge to deflect on that reality. He then carefully lifted his mask, being sure not to reveal anything above his mouth, which bore a deep cut across his lips and extended into the nut brown skin that surrounded them. Looking at his dark beard, Marci could tell that he had trimmed it down since she last saw it.  </p><p>"Wouldn't it be easier to eat without the mask?" Farkas asked as he watched Miraak feel around for the spoon.</p><p>"It would." Miraak replied curtly, though still managed to start eating the stew despite his obstructed vision.</p><p>"How is it?" Marci asked, barely choking back laughter at the thought of Miraak doing this every single time he has dinner with Erato, and she knew for a fact it annoyed the Bosmer to Oblivion.</p><p>"I haven't had something like this yet." Miraak said, worrying Marci for a minute before he continued. "It's really good."</p><p>"That's great!" Marci sighed relieved. "It's my mom's recipe."</p><p>"It is?"</p><p>"Mhm. I learned it from her when I started cooking at her and dad's inn."</p><p>"You worked at an inn?"</p><p>"Yeah!" Marci said, surprised when Miraak began to laugh. "Why are you laughing?"</p><p>"Ah, it's nothing. I just find it funny because you're the fabled Last Dragonborn, and your past is rather unassuming." Miraak chuckled.</p><p>"Is that a bad thing?" Marci inquired.</p><p>"Not at all."</p><p>Miraak could only wish his youth had been so simple.</p><hr/><p>"Thank you for having me over. I should be getting back to Riften soon." </p><p>"Wait, before you go, I wanna talk to you about something real quick." Marci said, getting up from the table as Miraak was on his way to the door. </p><p>"What is it?" Miraak asked as he turned back to her.</p><p>"It's about something upstairs, come on." Marci then began to run up the honestly very fragile looking stairs. With two very strong Nords living here he was honestly surprised it wasn't broken. </p><p>Speaking of said muscle-bound Nord, he looked to Farkas, wondering if he had any comment or information on what she was talking about, but Farkas' attention was on Meeko, who was trying to help him clean up the table by licking the plates. Deciding to just go with it, Miraak began to ascend the stairs, going slow until he knew they wouldn't collapse under him.</p><p>When he reached the top floor and looked to the open door of Marci and Farkas' room, he saw her opening a chest tucked in the corner.</p><p>"Oh, forgot I stored this in here." </p><p>Miraak then witnessed her pull out some kind of helmet reminiscent of a horned man's head and toss it behind her. Before he could ask any questions, she looked his way and gestured for him to come closer.</p><p>"I wanted to talk to you about my collection."</p><p>"Collection?" Miraak asked, very perplexed as he walked into the room, but when he saw what was in the chest his heart sunk to his stomach.</p><p>Ten masks, all belonging to the Dragon Priests, were piled in the chest. He could name each one too. Ahzidal, Dukaan, Zahkriisos, Hevnoraak, Krosis, Morokei, Otar, Rahgot, Vokun, and Volsung. He stared at them wordlessly for a good while, until Marci finally broke the silence.</p><p>"Bacchae, Erato, and I gathered these during some of our travels, and battles with the Dragon Priests... We obviously wouldn't wear them much, so I've just been keeping them here. But... Now you're here, and I'm guessing you knew these people." Marci said, twiddling her thumbs a bit as she talked. "So, what I'm trying to ask is... Do you want to take them?"</p><p>"No, you can keep them." Miraak said, taking a few steps back from the chest before continuing solemnly. "These are relics from a time I'd prefer to leave behind. They can remain here."</p><p>"Alright, I definitely understand that." Marci replied in a softer tone than he thought possible. She closed the chest and looked back to him. "Just wanted to make sure you wouldn't want them."</p><p>"Thank you for the offer Marcia." Miraak said and placed a hand on her shoulder. "It means a lot."</p><p>"I'm glad. Though... Since we're on the subject, maybe you could help me get another mask for the collection?" Marci suggested, giggling in a way that worried the elder Dragonborn. "We could even get it right now, while you're here."</p><p>"What, really?" He asked, while trying to remember who's mask was not in the chest, and how close to their current location they would be.</p><p>"Mhm. We just need to get the mask from a priest named Miraak-" As soon as he processed those words, Miraak ran out of the room, the Nord laughing and quickly following behind. "GIVE ME THAT MASK!"</p><p>Marci was quick, sometimes unusually so, and when she started to get close to Miraak, he knew he needed to use another method to gain distance once he reached the stairs.</p><p><strong>"WULD NAH KEST!"</strong> He shouted, basically jumping down the stairs, and running to the door. Laughing a bit himself, he flung open the door and ran into the streets of Whiterun. "Thank you for dinner, have a good ni-"</p><p>"Woah! Easy big guy!" A familiar voice yelped, and he felt someone immediately push him. He looked down, seeing Bacchae. "You almost knocked me down."</p><p>"Ah, I'm sorry."</p><p>At this point Marci had reached the door, and for some reason pouted when she saw Bacchae standing with Miraak outside.</p><p>"Aww, is my time up?"</p><p>"What?" Miraak asked a little confused about what she meant, but never got an answer as Farkas joined Marci in the doorway.</p><p>"Goodnight Miraak, thank you for coming over." He said, wrapping an arm around his wife which much to Miraak's amusement seemed to calm her down instantly.</p><p>With one last goodbye the Nords closed the door to their house, and Miraak turned his attention back to Bacchae.</p><p>"What are you doing in Whiterun?"</p><p>"I decided I wanted to have some drinks tonight, so I just popped into the Bannered Mare to grab some wine." Bacchae said, pulling some wine bottles out of her bag to show she was serious.</p><p>He could never forget how thrown for a loop he was when he discovered that Bacchae was a Sanguinist. </p><p>"Isn't there an inn in Riverwood?" Miraak asked, knowing she lived around that area.</p><p>"Yeah, but... I'd rather give my money to Ysolda, you know?" She said, and he knew immediately what she meant.</p><p>"I see."</p><p>"Actually, since you're done with dinner, would you like to come with me for some drinks? I'd certainly like the company, it's not fun drinking alone." Bacchae suggested.</p><p>"That's a bit out of the way from Riften, and there isn't a carriage in Riverwood I can take." Miraak said, already walking to the gate, but the persistent Dunmer trailed after him.</p><p>"Hey, as long as you don't get too drunk, I'll let you borrow my horse." Bacchae said.</p><p>He felt like something was off. For one, Bacchae was undeniably afraid of him. She was fine with him when the others were around, but if it were just the two of them like now she was usually incredibly uncomfortable. The fact she was now trying to convince him to come to her house made him very suspicious.</p><p>Might as well see what she’s up to.</p><p>"Alright, I’ll take you up on your offer, but I must ask of you one thing." Miraak said.</p><p>"What would that be?" Bacchae asked.</p><p>"You are not to try and indoctrinate me into Sanguinism."</p><p>"Wouldn’t dream of it Miraak."</p><hr/><p>"Here we are! Lakeview Manor!" Bacchae exclaimed as they approached the mansion. "It’s a bit work in progress so please excuse the-"</p><p>"Work in progress???" Miraak interrupted, gesturing to the large home. "This is bigger than Marci and Erato’s houses combined!"</p><p>"Well it’s not fully furnished on the inside." Bacchae said sheepishly.</p><p>"Ah, I see."</p><p>"I'm also still trying to figure out what rooms I wanna add."</p><p>"You’re adding more?" Miraak asked.</p><p>"I might. Depends on what I might need." Bacchae said and held the door open for him. "Well come on in."</p><p>Miraak followed the Dunmer inside, passing through an entryway he started to see what she meant about it not being complete. Some corners were too sparse while others looked cluttered with incomplete furniture. They walked through what looked to be the main part of the house, and finally entered the back room, where a round table and two chairs waited for them.</p><p>"Make yourself comfortable, I’ll grab some cups." Bacchae said as she set the wine bottles on the table, then went over to the storage area of the room.</p><p>"If I might ask, where is that mercenary that was accompanying you earlier today?"</p><p>"Teldryn? He wanted to go explore Skyrim by himself for a few hours. We’re meeting up again tomorrow." Bacchae explained, setting two cups on the table and pouring wine in them. She then plopped into her chair and held out her cup to him. "Cheers, friend!"</p><p>"Cheers." He chuckled, clinking his cup against hers before lifting his mask and taking a drink. As he did, he began to try and figure out why Bacchae wanted him here. Surely she couldn’t be that desperate for company. He remembered something and decided to ask. "By the way, I overheard earlier Erato said something about not teaching you a shout?"</p><p>"Well, kind of. I'm more interested in what the shout says than the shout itself." Bacchae said.</p><p>"That's it?" Miraak asked.</p><p>"Yeah, pretty much. It may just be the traditional Dunmer in me, but I don't like the idea of controlling the dead. It would be handy for killing dragons though." Bacchae replied and drank some more of her wine.</p><p>Miraak simply nodded in agreement, and Bacchae huffed a bit when she realized he wasn’t going to help her learn the shout. She knew he could because the man spoke fluent Dovahzul, no way he hadn't pieced it together from overhearing it. </p><p>"Anyway, how has it been like living with Erato?"</p><p>"To be honest, it’s strange." Miraak said, setting down his wine and pulling his mask back down over his mouth. "We mainly try to keep out of each other’s way."</p><p>Honestly even that was an understatement. Most days it felt like one person was a ghost to the other, if they were even in the house together. He remembered sitting outside, watching her just practicing her magic while he was sketching something to pass the time. They only spoke once during that moment when he called out a tip for her handling of sparks. To this day she still doesn’t know he had been drawing her.</p><p>"Seriously?" Bacchae asked, and Miraak nodded again. "Is there a particular reason why?"</p><p>"Not necessarily, it's just... Awkward. Not too long ago she was threatening to decapitate me for stealing dragon souls, so we’re still getting used to the fact we’re working together now."</p><p>"Heh, oh yeah. I remember that." Bacchae laughed. "Here I thought Erato had access to a wealth of Dragonborn knowledge."</p><p>"Well she does, we just usually keep it brief." Miraak said.</p><p>"Of course." Bacchae said, rolling her eyes a bit as she finished her wine. Miraak noticed the bottle was closer to him and decided to be polite.</p><p>"Here, I’ll fill your cup." </p><p>As he grabbed the bottle, Bacchae reached over and placed her hand over his, gently pushing the wine back down when he tried to pick it up.</p><p>"Actually, let's take a break."</p><p>"A break?" Miraak asked incredulously.</p><p>"Mhm." Bacchae then got up from her chair, her hand still on his. Then she began to run her hand up his arm as she walked behind him. "You know, I'm sure Erato wouldn't mind if you stayed here for the night."</p><p>Immediately realizing what was happening, Miraak replied. "I thought I said you were not to try and bring me into Sanguinism."</p><p>Bacchae simply giggled, now running her hand along his back from one shoulder to the next.</p><p>"Who said I was? I’m just curious about something."</p><p>"And what would that be?" He asked her. She then wrapped her arms around him and leaned in close.</p><p>
  <em>"I'm wondering... Do the dragon priests of old hold a vow of chastity?"</em>
</p><p>While whispering in his ear, she began to caress the edge of his mask, and when she finished she hooked her fingers beneath it. At that moment everything clicked and he realized what she really wanted.</p><p>"I might be interested." He said, grasping her hand and pulling it away from his mask. "But only on one condition."</p><p>"Oh? What would that be?" She asked with a grin.</p><p>"The mask stays on."</p><p>It took everything in Miraak's willpower to not burst into complete and utter cackling when he saw how quickly Bacchae's flirtatious composure faded, replaced now with bitter failure.</p><p>"Nevermind, I'm not in the mood anymore." She said, and Miraak laughed a bit as he stood up.</p><p>"Thank you for having me over, but I’ll be taking my leave now."</p><p>"Alright, goodbye Miraak." Bacchae said rubbing her forehead a bit as she watched him leave the room, then he stopped, uttering the words.</p><p>"Essence, tear, zombie."</p><p>"What?" Bacchae asked, confused by the random sentence.</p><p>"Rii vaaz zol, the soul tear shout. It means essence, tear, and zombie." Miraak said turning back to her. "I'd write that down before you forget it."</p><p>"Oh, right. Thank you." She said, shocked he had decided to tell her after all and went to find her journal and a quill.</p><p>"You're welcome." He said, and continued on his way out.</p><hr/><p>By the time Miraak entered Riften he was deeply exhausted, and ready to collapse into his bed. It was so late now.</p><p>A part of him still wondered if it was really just a coincidence that Marci and Bacchae both tried to take off his mask, but he figured that answer can wait until morning.</p><p>At least that was the plan, until he saw Erato waiting outside their house for him.</p><p>"So, did either of them succeed?" She asked with a smile and amusement.</p><p>"Pardon me?"</p><p>"Did Marci and Bacchae get your mask off?"</p><p><strong>"That was planned?!"</strong> He asked.</p><p>"I'm guessing by your reaction they did not." Erato tutted and opened the door. "Let’s go to the back porch, and I'll explain more."</p><p>Very confused, Miraak obliged and followed Erato out to the back deck. Once they were there, she sat down on the bench, patting the spot beside her. He stared at her for a moment unamused before joining her.</p><p>"Earlier today I told Bacchae and Marci that I had yet to see your face, so Bacchae suggested a bet. We each would get a turn with you to see if we could finally unmask you."</p><p>"Is that why Marci invited me over?" He asked, not wanting to show it, but he was a bit hurt at the thought.</p><p>"No, I don’t know what either of their plans were, but I know she had already invited you to dinner." Erato assured him.</p><p>"Ah." Miraak said, once again trying to hide his now relief. "Well, I guess my face will continue to stay hidden from you three."</p><p>"Not so fast." Erato said, stopping Miraak as he was about to get up. "I still have a turn."</p><p>"Oh? And what would your plan be? You already told me you intend to see my face, so there's no way you can convince me to remove my mask now."</p><p>"Well I technically don't need to." Erato said. "I propose instead you just sit here and give me a minute to see if I can pry it off."</p><p>"You want to try to just rip it off?" He asked, unable to hold back laughter.</p><p>"Of course. Obviously, you can try to keep me from doing so, and don't hold back." Erato said and began to stretch her arms. "I only ask you don't use any shouts or dangerous spells, since I won't use them either."</p><p>He felt like she wasn't telling him something, Erato was an assassin and a very small Wood Elf after all. Brute strength was not her go to method, that would be Marci's. She relied on stealth and trickery. That said, he genuinely couldn't think of what it was, the only spells he ever saw her use even in practice were lighting and conjuring. </p><p>"Very well." Miraak said and relaxed his stance. "Go on. Your time starts now."</p><p>Immediately, the Bosmer lunged forward, and Miraak quickly responded by grabbing her arms. Despite her stature, she was surprisingly strong, being able to push against him fairly well, though it did require practically crawling over his lap in order to do so. He knew however he could very easily push her away, but he still played along, partly in fear that he would snap her wrists doing so.</p><p>Then she managed to grab hold of his mask. Moving his hands to hers he was able to quickly pry them off, but not before she was able to pull up his mask just enough to expose a sliver of his mouth.</p><p>Before he could even apologize for his impending decision to shove her off of him, he was taken off guard by Erato's next move. Instead of attempting to pull the mask off, she instead leaned forward, her lips clashing with his. He felt heat rush to his face, and then he froze.</p><p>Erato pulled away, panting slightly with her own face tinted red. Not having time to dwell on her action, she pried his hands off of hers and reached forward, pulling the mask off at last.</p><p>His facial features were human, but poking out from long and tangled dark brunette hair were pointed ears of an elf. His face was heavily scarred, some she knew to be from weapon strikes, others looked to have been done by the creatures of Apocrypha. His eyes were pitch black down to the sclera, and she could see her own reflection clearly in their ink-like surface even once she backed away from him.</p><p>Finally, he blinked, coming back to consciousness. He opened his mouth to start yelling, but paused when he noticed her holding his mask. He brought his hands to his face, unable to believe his mask was gone, but it soon settled in.</p><p>"Did you-?"</p><p>"I said I would use no <em>dangerous</em> spells." Erato said smugly and stood up. "I just so happened to have Lover's Kiss in my arsenal."</p><p>Miraak fumed a bit and muttered. "Well played. May I have my mask back now?"</p><p>"I think I'll actually keep it."</p><p>"What?! <em>Why?!</em>" He yelled, hurriedly standing to his feet.</p><p>"Well, Marci and Bacchae might not believe I got your mask off without proof." Erato said. "Don't worry, I'll give it back right after, and you won't have to show your face to them."</p><p>"You know I won't let you leave without my mask."</p><p>"Well good luck getting it back from me, because I am prepared for-"</p><p>Before Erato could finish her sentence, Miraak suddenly took hold of her chin and leaned down, his beard scratching against her skin as he pressed his lips to hers. To his amusement and her embarrassment, she actually squeaked as he kissed her.</p><p>Then suddenly Miraak was standing away from her, now wearing his mask again. She blinked a few times as she processed what had just happened, her face getting hotter with each second.</p><p>"Y-You..."</p><p>"What was that you were saying about being prepared? For anything, I assume?" He said with a cocky tone. "Did you not expect me to be born under The Lover too?"</p><p><strong><em>"NO, I DIDN'T!"</em></strong> Erato yelped out, a little louder than she really intended.</p><p>"So, do you still intend to use my mask as proof?" He chuckled, crossing his arms as he waited for her answer.</p><p>"N-No." Erato said, her now very red ears drooping a little. "I'm sure they'll believe me anyway."</p><p>"In that case, goodnight Erato." He said, placing a hand on top of her head. </p><p>"Goodnight." She mumbled, her silver eyes avoiding his gaze.</p><p>He took a moment to ruffle her hair before going back inside the house. Once he was alone inside he paused, feeling his face grow warm again. Had that really just happened? Did he really just kiss this woman<em> twice</em>?</p><p>Hesitantly, he reached up and removed his mask. He stared at it, the only face his fellow Dragonborns had known him with, a "gift" from his old master, contemplating that moment that felt like it was a dream. He looked back outside for a moment, seeing Erato leaning over the railing, her head buried in her hands.</p><p>Deciding not to wait for her, he descended into the basement so he could finally sleep, only knowing one thing.</p><p>His and Erato's relationship was undeniably going to be much different from now on.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The inspiration for the part with the Dragon Priest masks: https://sassyfahliil.tumblr.com/post/177925470750/i-could-imagine-one-day-the-ldb-is-showing-off</p><p>And once again, thank you to JackGiggles for being my consultant, and especially for coming up with that little ending twist regarding Miraak's birth sign.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Sanguine Rose (Mini Drabble)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Let's be honest, here. I don't always think my decisions through. But you... You're going places. Maybe a little influence from your old uncle Sanguine could help adjust your course a bit..."</em>
</p><hr/><p>Martin paced around the room, unable to sit down for more than a brief moment.</p><p>Erato was out finding a Daedric artifact, and he couldn't help but be worried for her. Not that he thought she would be helpless, he would be the first to tell anyone that assumption is laughably wrong. But he knew for himself how even the most genial of the Daedra could be incredibly dangerous. They could be very persuasive too.</p><p>He then heard the doors to the temple opening and Erato's soft voice calling out. "Electra! Electra, are you in here?"</p><p>He knew she wasn't calling him, but he was so relieved to hear her that he ran to her anyway. When he arrived at the entrance it was clear Erato was not expecting him to be the one that showed up, if her suddenly hiding behind the door was any indication.</p><p>"Martin! Erm... Where is Electra? I need my sister." She said, mumbling the last few words as her face grew red.</p><p>"She isn't here. Electra and a few of the other Blades were sent to scout the surrounding area. They're worried that we'll be attacked again." He explained, then noticed that her arm, one of the few things he could see of her, was strangely bare of any armor, or even a sleeve. He could see clearly a bleeding slash on it. "What do you need Electra for? What happened?"</p><p>"I... I lost my clothes." She said sheepishly.</p><p>Before Martin could ask further questions, he began to hear someone coming. He knew it was Jauffre when he called out.</p><p>"Erato! Did I hear you just now?"</p><p>Thinking quickly, Martin hurriedly shrugged off the blue fur robe that he wore and held it out the door. </p><p>"Put this on for now. I'll handle Jauffre." He told her quietly and stepped away from the door, turning around just as Jauffre came into view.</p><p>"Ah, good evening Martin. Has Erato returned?" He asked, unaware that the Bosmer was right outside.</p><p>"Yes, she has. She just wanted to see if her sister is nearby too." He said, thinking of a quick excuse on the spot. "Once she returns, we'll continue with the ritual."</p><p>"Excellent." Jauffre said then glanced to the door, unease momentarily distracting him. "Forgive me for being paranoid, but I'm not sure if waiting by an open door would be the safest idea."</p><p>"Oh, of course." Martin complied and closed the doors, slightly eager to so Erato would be better hidden from the grandmaster.</p><p>"Thank you. I'll leave you to it. I'm just glad to know Erato has made it back safely with the artifact."</p><p>As Jauffre began to walk away, he realized he didn't actually confirm if Erato <em>did</em> indeed retrieve one. He would certainly have to hope she did, otherwise he would have a lot to explain to Jauffre. Once he was truly gone, Martin cracked open the door an inch.</p><p>"Erato? Are you ready?" He asked quietly, and soon the young Bosmer responded.</p><p>"Yeah, let me in."</p><p>He opened the door further and let her inside, and when she came into view he was taken aback. Tucked behind her pointed ear and ginger hair was a very familiar looking rose. She had a few more cuts and scrapes visible on her skin, and presumably some more under the large blue robe she was hugging close to herself. </p><p>"Is that...?" Martin began to ask, reaching for the rose, but then pulled his hand back. "Come on, I have some healing potions in my room. If we pass by anyone just pretend you're cold, and that's why you're wearing that."</p><p>"Oh, I don't have to pretend."</p><p>Martin began to lead the Wood Elf to his room, trying to move too fast to process the sight of so they wouldn't even have to use that excuse. They soon reached the safety of Martin's room.</p><p>"Alright, take a second to rest. I'll fetch you a potion." Martin told her as he shut the door. He walked over to his dresser and opened it, seeing a few red healing potions immediately. He also noticed the grey robes he wore as a priest. Deciding that would probably be more convenient than the robes she has to physically keep closed, he grabbed it and looked back towards Erato.</p><p>"Finally." She groaned and fell backwards onto the bed, no longer clutching those robes. </p><p>Before Martin could be exposed to anything, his immediate reaction was to throw the clothes he was holding at her, which spooked the tired elf.</p><p>"MARTIN-"</p><p>"You're still not wearing much!" Martin said in defense, averting his eyes as he inched closer with a potion bottle. "Drink this and put that on."</p><p>"Alright, alright." She said, sitting up and grabbing the potion from him. Once he felt it be pulled from his hands he moved away, still not looking to give the Bosmer some privacy.</p><p>"Okay, you can look now." </p><p>He looked back at Erato just as she was plopping back onto the bed. She was now wearing his clothes as a priest of Akatosh, and like the blue robes she was still wearing they were a fair bit big on her small stature.</p><p>"You're still going to wear that?"</p><p>"It's comfy." Erato shrugged. "Do you want it back?"</p><p>Martin took a moment to contemplate. "No, you can keep it for a moment."</p><p>He then looked over her, carefully taking her hand to examine the arm he saw a wound on earlier.</p><p>"Are you still hurt anywhere? Do you need another potion or a healing spell?"</p><p>"I think I'm okay. I really didn't get any major injuries." Erato said, and Martin couldn't help but sigh in relief.</p><p>"That's actually fairly surprising, but I'm glad you're alright." Martin said and stepped back. "Now, how about we discuss the artifact?"</p><p>"Oh, right!" She said, and reached behind her ear, carefully pulling away the flower from her carrot colored hair. It looked like any other rose, but Martin knew what it really was.</p><p>"The Sanguine Rose..." He murmured, before speaking up again. "I won't ask what you went through to obtain this, my friend. I know all too well the depravity of the princes of Oblivion. Are you ready to give me the artifact? Remember, the ritual will consume its physical form. It won't be seen again on Tamriel for many years."</p><p>"Of course. I won't be needing it." Erato said and held it out to him. He reached out and took it, being careful not to prick himself or her with the thorns as they exchanged the rose.</p><p>Once it was in his grasp, the rose's form changed. It was now the size of a staff, and as sturdy as one too. For a moment he remembered holding it for the first time as a younger man, unaware of the terror he would soon cause.</p><p>"I never thought to see this again. I once possessed it, briefly... A lifetime ago, it seems now... To obtain it and give it up... I honor your dedication to our cause." He said, getting lost in his thought before snapping back to reality. "I'll have this placed somewhere safe until we need it, thank you Erato."</p><p>"Wait, hold on a minute." Erato said as she got to her feet. "You were a Sanguine worshipper?"</p><p>"Yes, I was... It's a shameful part of my past." To Martin's surprise, Erato then began to laugh. "What's so funny?"</p><p>"I'm sorry, I know some bad shit happened, but I'm just trying to imagine you, of all people, being all Party Marty with the wine and the- The you know." Erato paused and started moving her hips.</p><p>"DON'T ACT IT OUT." </p><p>"IMAGINE WHAT IT'S LIKE THINKING ABOUT <em>YOU</em> DOING THAT." Erato screeched out in between more laughter.</p><p>"By the divines, Erato." He groaned and rubbed his forehead.</p><p>"Is everything alright in there?" Someone asked from outside, obviously having heard how loud the two had gotten.</p><p>"Yes, we're alright!" Martin called out.</p><p>"I'm sorry, the thought is just haunting me now." Erato chuckled. </p><p>"Erato." He sighed deeply and asked. "How old are you?"</p><p>"24." She answered curtly.</p><p>"Are you sure you're not a child?"</p><p>"Can a child get the Sanguine Rose and return here in one piece?" Erato asked smugly.</p><p>"You lost your clothes." He pointed out, watching her pride deflate in an instant.</p><p>"Point taken."</p><p>Martin chuckled and shook his head. </p><p>"Anyway, it's late now. You should get some sleep. I'm sure you'll have much more to accomplish by daylight."</p><p>"Oh, I know I will." Erato huffed then looked back to Martin. "What about you?"</p><p>"What about me?" He asked confused.</p><p>"Are you going to go to bed too, or are you going to keep stressing out over that book?" Just as Martin was about to speak she interrupted him. "Don't think I didn't see the bags under your eyes!"</p><p>"I'll be fine, I'm close to translating this next passage. I'll be asleep myself shortly." He assured her.</p><p>Erato sighed and removed the blue robe, handing it back to him. "You better be."</p><p>"Goodnight Erato." He said, taking his robe then placing a hand on top of her head and pushing some hair out of her face.</p><p>"Goodnight. You big dunce."</p><hr/><p>Martin was jolted awake, or at least half awake, by the sound of a plate being set on the desk where he had been laying his head, using the Mysterium Xarxes as a pillow.</p><p>Probably not the safest pillow to be using.</p><p>He opened his tired blue eyes and glanced at what was now next to him. There was a platter of bread, a cup of tea with steam emanating from the surface, and what looked to be a small jar of some kind of jam. Perhaps blackberry, judging by the color?</p><p>Just as he had finished processing the sight, he felt a hard slap to the back of his head.</p><p>"Ow-" He muttered and sat up, looking to see Erato standing over him, wearing her older leather armor.</p><p>"You said you’d get some sleep." She said.</p><p>"Well, I was sleeping-"</p><p>"You know what I mean!" She griped. "I imagine you haven’t eaten either, so eat up and go lay down for a bit, okay?"</p><p>"Alright, thank you Erato." He sighed and took some of the bread. </p><p>The Bosmer then embraced him, resting her head on his as she held him tight in a hug.</p><p>"You’re welcome."</p><p>Martin smiled and returned the gesture by wrapping his arm around her. Soon enough they let go, and Erato walked off, mumbling something about wondering where that dagger was and how <em>someone </em>was going to kill her.</p><p>Deciding not to ask, he turned back to the food in front of him. He tore off a chunk of the bread and reached for the jam, when he noticed a small note tucked behind the cup.</p><p>He picked it up and saw what it read.</p><p>
  <em>"Thank you for everything you're doing, and for helping me when I need it."</em>
</p><p>"I could say the same to you." </p><hr/><p>"So... Surprised to see me here? Yeah, I am too..."</p><p>Erato stood in the temple of the divines, in front of the eight shrines of the gods. She was directly in front of Akatosh’s.</p><p>She had asked the priests to give her privacy for her to pray, but she wasn’t really here to do that.</p><p>"Is Martin okay? Is he doing well in Aetherius? Is there some way you can even answer me on that?" </p><p>Erato was met with silence, nothing around her moved an inch either.</p><p>"Why did he have to die? Why couldn't you use him then let him live? And why- why did you bring <strong>me</strong> back?! Why did you make me this dragonborn thing?!"</p><p>She sighed, falling to her knees and sitting on the ground.</p><p>"Just... What is this divine plan of yours?"</p><p>Erato pulled her knees to her face, burying herself in them and mumbled...</p><p>"I want my friend back..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Trust and Love (Mini Drabble)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"You of course know that the Night Mother is our Unholy Matron. The undying spirit of a great woman who birthed the children of Sithis. And killed them. In his honor."</em>
</p><hr/><p>“Lachance has given Erato a… a secret assignment? But I’ve been asking for this chance for so long…. Surely he doesn’t doubt my abilities!"</p><p>Amused by Telaendril's frustration, Antoinetta giggled and pat her shoulder.</p><p>"Ocheeva, you were the one who gave Erato the letter, do you know anything about the assignment?" She asked, looking to the sanctuary's mistress, who responded with a simple shake of the head.</p><p>"I know just as much as anyone else."</p><p>“Lachance gave me a special assignment once. Had to go all the way to Summerset Isle for that one, killed me about thirty Elves." Gogron laughed heartily, reminiscing said event. "Ah, good times….”</p><p>Before the assassins could continue to speculate on their friend's assignment, they began to see the said Bosmer coming into view. She looked to them, and the members of the sanctuary noticed immediately that she seemed rather upset.</p><p>"Erato! Welcome back!" Antoinetta said to her, figuring she was likely just tired from whatever big contract she had to fulfill. "How did the assignment go? Any details you can share?"</p><p>"It's not done yet..." Erato responded, just barely audible enough for the others to make out her words. </p><p>"I see. I imagine you're here for preparation and rest, so don't let us keep you Sister." Teinaava told her.</p><p>Erato quietly thanked him and moved past her confused brothers and sisters, finding the closest place to sit down. Although they were still curious about what was going on, they knew they couldn't pry so ever so slowly everyone went back to their regular routines.</p><p>As normalcy returned, Erato began to look through her bag. She pulled out an apple, a sweet looking red with shades of orange and yellow. She stared at the little details on the fruit’s skin, as if trying to find some kind of oddity on it, only for the voice of that for once not hostile Khajiit to break her out of whatever she was thinking about.</p><p>"Erato, do you mind if we talk for a second?"</p><p>Erato paused, but it didn’t look like it was for contemplation. More like she wanted to say something but couldn’t force the words out. Instead she simply nodded and allowed M'raaj-Dar to sit beside her.</p><p>"Look... I've been thinking, and... Well... I guess I just want to say I'm sorry for the way I've treated you in the past." As he said this, Erato's ruby red eyes blew wide. He was apologizing to her? And now, of all times? "I mean, look at you! The things you've accomplished! You've obviously proven yourself a valuable member of this Sanctuary."</p><p>"I... I suppose..." Erato stammered out with a shaking voice. </p><p>"So let's start over, shall we?" He said, placing his hand on her shoulder and giving her a toothy grin. "I know from now on, you and I are going to be great friends!"</p><p>"Yes, we... We are..."</p><p>As these words left Erato, something in her seemed to tip over the edge, and faster than the mage could comprehend she was up and running away.</p><p>Erato loved everyone here like they were her bloodborn family, but there was one resident of the sanctuary she was particularly fond of. He was someone she felt she could confide in when doubt plagued her mind.</p><p>Besides, he was always the first and last person she would speak to when she was assigned a target.</p><p>Vicente was in his quarters, looking over the contracts sent to them, when the young elf rushed into the room. He looked up to greet her, but his smile faded when he saw her face. Tears were dripping down to her chin, and her lips were quivering, the only words leaving them were a despaired "Vicente..."</p><p>The vampire tossed aside the letters and hurried to the girl. Almost immediately, she fell into his arms, sobbing into his chest.</p><p>"Erato, what’s the matter?" He asked her gently, rubbing his hand up and down her back to try and ease her.</p><p>"I-It’s my contract. I can’t do it!"</p><p>"What do you mean?" He questioned, pulling her to the table so she could sit down. Once she was she tried to catch her breath again. When her sobs faded, she resumed.</p><p>"I am being asked to kill someone that means a lot to me." Surprise covered Vicente’s face, and before he could speak Erato cut him off. "I know I wasn’t supposed to tell you anything, but I can’t keep this to myself anymore. I... I can't bring myself..."</p><p>Vicente knew how this must be affecting Erato, even more so than the average person. Thanks to an incident with Gogron and that paper the Bosmer always carried around, he had already heard the story of the poor girl’s father. The Morag Tong assassin who's last kill ended in his own death.</p><p>By Sithis, she wasn’t being asked to kill that twin of hers, was she? If he was remembering correctly, she was the only one she had left.</p><p>And yet, even if that were the case, Vicente knew sacrifices must be made in order to honor their dread father.</p><p>"I understand your plight dear sister. It is unfortunately not uncommon for those who take our path to have to choose between our family in the night, and our loved ones in the day. Having to take their life is an even greater pain. It is never an easy choice." Vicente said to her, and for a split second Erato wore an expression that could only be described as hope. But then he continued. "What I can tell you is this. Lachance would not have selected you for a contract unless he had the utmost confidence in your abilities. Best not let him down."</p><p>"I... I understand..." Erato sighed, getting to her feet and looking to him with a heartbroken smile. "Thank you, Brother..."</p><p>She once again fell into his arms, though she was definitely much calmer now. Vicente smiled and wrapped his arms around her, running his fingers through her hair to give her a little more comfort after what he had encouraged her to do.</p><p>Then he felt a sharp pain in his chest, stabbing into his heart.</p><p>He looked down to see Erato pulling away her dagger, the black metal now dripping with scarlet red. His blood. </p><p>"W-Why Sister...?” He sputtered, blood beginning to escape his mouth.</p><p>"I’m sorry..."</p><p>She drove the blade back into his chest, and watched what was left of his life fade from his body. With her hand on his back, she lowered him carefully to the ground, removing her weapon yet again.</p><p>She had no time to mourn however, as a terrified shriek hit her ears, urging her to turn and see Antoinetta. The Breton was staring at the scene in horror, and as their eyes met she began to run.</p><p>Erato gave chase, and just before she stabbed into the other girl’s neck the last thing she screamed was this.</p><p>"Night Mother, I beg your mercy!"</p><hr/><p>Delving into the abandoned house where the sanctuary of Cheydinhal hid, Lucien tried to keep an ear out for any sounds coming from within the asssassins' home. Chatter, bloodcurdling screams, anything. Yet he could only hear silence.</p><p>He would have waited for his protege to come to him, but he couldn't help but worry for her. Dawn was fast approaching now and he had still not seen her return.</p><p>He had to wonder if perhaps she failed in her task, if the combined strength of her brothers and sisters were too much for her. That the traitor was still running free without suspicion, and if this was the case, she was likely already dead by now.</p><p>However, as he pulled open the black door leading into their residence, he got the answer.</p><p>Blood stained the floor as the bodies of the potential betrayers were scattered about. </p><p>As he wandered through the bloodbath, he caught sight of the bodies that panged his heart with remorse. Ocheeva and Teinaava laid on the ground before him, and judging by their wounds and the blood stained weapons next to them, they had not gone down without a fight.</p><p>He would expect nothing less from the Shadowscales he had raised.</p><p>He noticed Ocheeva’s eyes were still open, and with a small sigh he reached forward to push her eyelids shut. </p><p>Before he could examine the rest of the bodies he finally heard something. Sorrowful anguished cries.</p><p>Lucien continued to search through the stone halls until he found the source. There, sitting between the beds was Erato, sobbing into her knees. With her black armor and cascading orange hair, she looked like a fox curled up in it's den.</p><p>As he stepped closer she finally looked up, though her vision was no doubt clouded by the tears in her eyes. He could see a rather nasty cut along her cheek, and a few other knicks and gashes that had penetrated the leather on her body and drew blood. </p><p>"Here, let me tend to your wounds."</p><p>He knelt before her and gently placed a hand on her cheek, using a healing spell to weld the skin and flesh back together. The Bosmer was receptive to the touch, and allowed her head to rest in his palm as he continued to mend her injuries.</p><p>"I did it..." She mumbled almost lifelessly, to the point Lucien had to wonder just how long Erato had been sitting here bleeding and sobbing.</p><p>"I know, I saw." He replied. "The ritual of Purification is complete. Well done. Sithis has been appeased, and the time has come to acknowledge and reward your unwavering loyalty."</p><p>Once he was done with the healing, he locked his arms beneath her knees and back, holding her like a bride as he got to his feet. He carried the girl through the sanctuary, and as the bodies of her former companions came into view once more she hid her face in his dark robes.</p><p>He had to admit, while this was no pleasant situation he was rather impressed with her work. Judging by the looks of things Erato had elected to slaughter everyone with her dagger rather than the gifts he had given her. She was quite a small woman, so it was no easy feat. And yet here she was, the sole survivor of the Cheydinhal Sanctuary.</p><p>Finally they made it outside, and he walked closer to his beloved horse. Shadowmere looked to the girl in his grasp with wary red eyes, but seemed to understand that if Lucien was carrying her she was no threat. </p><p>Carefully, Lucien lifted the tired elf onto the mare's back, and then climbed on himself. He knew Erato needed sleep, and there were two inns on the other side of town that would be suitable. Given adventurers like Erato came to inns covered in blood all the time, he figured she would be fine. If not, the Count knew better than to look into her. </p><p>As they rode through the town he began to speak to her again in a hushed tone.</p><p>"The Black Hand is most pleased with your progress. You have been invited to share in secrets that few within the Dark Brotherhood even know exist. Your life in the Sanctuary is over. Those contracts are behind you. Now, you will serve the Black Hand. You will serve me. From this moment forward, you will walk the shadows as my Silencer. You will receive contracts only from me. Your new life has begun."</p><p>"But..." Erato began to ask, her soft voice low and hoarse. "But what must I do now?"</p><p>"Now you must embrace your fate." He said, then proceeded to elaborate. "No longer will you receive orders directly. Instead, you will visit dead drop locations scattered throughout Cyrodiil. Your next contract can be found at the dead drop on Hero Hill, southeast of here. A hollow in the moss-covered rock contains all you need to know. When you and I part, we will not speak again, unless I deem it necessary."</p><p>Finally they reached one of the inns, and Lucien bid Shadowmere to stop. He looked back to the Bosmer, giving her a small but reassuring smile.</p><p>"Ah yes, there is one last thing. I have for you a very special gift. This magnificent steed is named Shadowmere. She has served me well."</p><p>As he told her this he got off the horse himself, and took Erato's hand. To her surprise, he then kissed her fingertips, still stained from the blood of her family. </p><p>"I present her now to you, as a token of my trust and love."</p><p>Her face bloomed into a similar red color as these words were shared with her. Her hand fell limp as he let go of it and stepped away to disappear into the darkness.</p><p>"Now go, and may Sithis guide you in this new stage of your life's dark journey."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Bound in Blood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"In my experience, Daedric Princes are much like cheese: some of them are hard, some of them are soft, and some of them have blue veins running through their substance."</em>
</p><hr/><p>The sounds of hoofbeats clacking against snow covered stone were the first thing the young Breton heard as she stirred from slumber. With one hand she stretched her body, sore from sleeping against the hard wood back of a carriage seat, and with the other rubbed the dust that accumulated at the corners of her fair blue eyes. </p><p>"Hey, you’re finally awake!" The jovial voice of the carriage driver called out to her. "We just crossed the border."</p><p>She intended to respond, but her attention drifted when she noticed a new face that had not been there when she joined the ride. Sitting across from her was an Altmer who looked to be around her age, maybe a little older. He was incredibly pale with brunette hair that draped around his face in waves. His violet toned red eyes glanced to her for a moment, but when he noticed her sight on himself he looked back down to the book in his hands.</p><p>She could immediately tell why.</p><p>She brushed ivory curls away from her burnt skin, feeling the rough texture along her fingertips.</p><p>"I've heard strange things have been happening since I was away."</p><p>"Really?" She asked, looking back to the driver who nodded in response.</p><p>"Even so, it's good to be back home." He said wistfully. "Back in Skyrim..."</p><p>"I imagine." She said with a slight giggle. She then looked down to a crate at her foot where she heard the impatient mewls of her feline companion. She sighed and leaned down, pulling out some food to feed her through the bars. "I know, you’re bored Skooma, but we're almost there."</p><p>"I’m sorry, what?" The Altmer across from her finally spoke, sitting up quite suddenly with a wide eyed expression.</p><p>"We’re almost there?" She repeated, a little confused.</p><p>"It’s the cat’s name." The driver explained. "She mentioned it when she first got on and we actually searched her to make sure she wasn’t carrying the real stuff."</p><p>"Oh thank goodness." He sighed. Now that she actually got to hear his voice she had to admit, there was something rather... Cute about it. Of course, he was nice to look at as a whole.</p><p>
  <em>"So what’s your name?"</em>
</p><p>That’s what she wanted to ask, and she even opened her mouth to do so, but she didn’t. She knew it wasn’t likely, he had no idea who she was, but she was just so resigned to how things had been. </p><p>Who needed names when you were the daughter of someone like her father?</p><p>Maybe if she just spoke, this man across from her could become a friend. It was clear she sparked curiosity within his brain.</p><p>
  <em>"What brings you to Skyrim?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Where did you come from?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You carry instruments, are you a bard?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Why did you name your cat Skooma?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"How did half of your body get so burnt?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Who are you?"</em>
</p><p>She could practically feel these questions nibbling away at him, but he didn’t seem eager to ask. Maybe he wanted to be polite, or maybe he didn’t want to be asked any similar questions.</p><p>Regardless of the reasons, neither uttered another word, and the ride continued in silence.</p><hr/><p>"It’s always something..."</p><p>No kidding. When the events of that night occurred she barely had time to process any of it.</p><p>The guards were talking to a woman on the side of the road, then a flurry of bats attacked the driver, there was a giant wolf, and then she was sent flying from the carriage.</p><p>She only got a brief look at their attacker, and the beaked mask she wore. "These two, take them to the barrow." It was the only thing she said before another member of the group walked over and attacked her with some sort of spell.</p><p>She couldn’t help but think it was all some bad dream, and she would wake up either back on the carriage, or even at home...</p><p>But waking up in some sort of prison cell definitely solidified the reality of the situation.</p><p>Groaning from the pain in her body, she got to her feet and looked around. It was all stone, with urns of some kind sitting near the walls. There was a iron bar gate separating the room she was in and it's occupants from the rest of the barrow.</p><p>She couldn’t see anyone, and for a moment she thought she was completely alone until a voice from the sarcophagus inside her cell spoke up.</p><p>"Is someone out there? I could use your assistance. I am quite trapped in here."</p><p>"Hold on!" She hurried to the stone coffin. She found a crease in the lid and pulled, and with enough force managed to slide it open. She found herself stepping back quickly as a man tumbled out, falling to the ground.</p><p>"My thanks. Hear me out if you want to escape this place." He uttered in-between exhausted breaths.</p><p>"First, are you okay?" The Breton asked as she knelt down to get a better look at him, but when she did she couldn’t help but gasp.</p><p>It was the same man from the carriage, but that wasn’t the shocking part. His face had what looked to be a black vein-like growth running along his skin, his lips had gone purple like a corpse without oxygen, and his eyes... They were dark, his sclera black, but his iris that was a simple red before now looked to be a glowing amber or silver depending on which angle she was looking from.</p><p>Was he...</p><p>She almost thought to ask the question that was forming, but he was the first to speak as he finally recognized her.</p><p>"You were on the cart. I saw you before those witches caught us and tossed me in this stone box. Glad you're finally awake." He said. "Apologies for my ghastly appearance. I'm… not feeling my best."</p><p>"Oh, you’re fine." She giggled, honestly she found him quite attractive, but tried to brush past the subject. "May I ask your name?"</p><p>"Fennorian. And you are?"</p><p>"Lytta Furor. It’s nice to meet you." She said, almost feeling a tad relieved to finally say it after all the silence. "Now, where are we?"</p><p>"Our precise location? I can only speculate. Somewhere in Western Skyrim, I suppose. I was involved in my own investigation when the Icereach Coven witch attacked." Fennorian explained. "We can escape, but I desperately need your help first."</p><p>"I can try, what do you need?"</p><p>"The witches must have stashed my belongings nearby. Among them is a small flask." He told her, then looking to the gate keeping them inside. "I can open the cell door. Once I do, I need you to retrieve the flask for me. I’ll be too weak. And until I have it, you’re in significant danger."</p><p>"What do you mean?" She asked, oblivious to what he was getting at.</p><p>"I swear I intend you no harm. If I don’t get my flask back, however, my intentions won’t matter." Fennorian sighed. "Retrieve it and we’ll break out of here together."</p><p>"Tempting." Lytta simply replied, but got to her feet without elaborating which part she meant. "Well come on, no time to waste."</p><p>She held out her hands to the Altmer to help him up, but he shook his head and got up himself, as if simply touching Lytta would put her in danger. She watched as he walked over to the iron bars in a hunched over stature, then he looked back to her for a moment.</p><p>"Don't be afraid. This may be jarring, but it's a necessary part of the plan."</p><p>Then before her eyes, he disappeared into a flurry of red mist. When she ran up to the door to see where he had gone, she saw him pulling the lever, raising the bars in front of her.</p><p>"You're free. Now, please. Hurry and retrieve my flask."</p><p>Not waiting another second, Lytta ran into another cell to the left of theirs to begin looking for the flask. Honestly she still didn't fully understand what was going on, but clearly it was important, and it was currently better to act first and ask questions later.</p><p>She jumped when she heard a sudden noise of claws against metal followed by a yowl, but it turned to elation when she saw her cat's carrier in the corner.</p><p>"Skooma! Oh you poor thing." She tutted as she hurried to undo the latch.</p><p>She swung open the door, allowing the fluffy white creature to jump into her arms. She murmured apologies to the cat for getting her into this mess, scratching behind one of her four ears. Skooma purred from the attention, but it seemed her own was elsewhere. Her two different colored eyes, one a bright yellow and the other a dull blue, were fixated on something behind the Breton.</p><p>Keeping a tight hold on the cat, Lytta looked behind her, noticing a rat sniffing at a crate of apples. </p><p>"Oh, perfect." She whispered, letting Skooma down but bidding her to stay put. </p><p>She creeped over to the rodent, and before it could run away she grabbed hold of it, raising it to her face so she was looking into it’s big dark eyes.</p><p>"Help me find a flask." She gave her order before letting down the rat.</p><p>The rat ran around aimlessly for a moment and bit the air a few times before running off completely.</p><p>Lytta returned to her own search, attempting to locate the flask and paying little mind to the cat rubbing herself against her legs. When she found nothing in that room she hurried to the one across.</p><p>She briefly caught a glimpse of Fennorian as she ran past. He looked... Worse... And for a moment as their eyes met she could swear he was looking at her with hunger.</p><p>That quickly left her mind when she walked into the room and the rat from before ran up to her, nibbling at her shoes. Once she looked down, it ran away again, running up onto a table where a bottle waited.</p><p>The flask.</p><p>"Perfect!" She said, and turned to leave but remembered something. She stomped her foot briefly, watching as a small circle of mushrooms formed around it. She plucked one of them and laid it in front of the very lost looking rodent. "Eat this."</p><p>She turned to leave the rat eating the fungi, but before she could call out to Fennorian that she had found the flask, she noticed a strange scent coming from it. She brought it up to her nose for a moment, smelling something quite iron-like, but it was a metal flask so maybe it was just that?</p><p>Deciding to ignore it for now, she ran back to Fennorian who noticed the bottle in her hands right away.</p><p>"Did you find it? <strong><em>Give it to me.</em></strong>"</p><p>He was obviously trying to be as kind as he had been up to that point, but there was an inescapable growl in his voice. It was clear from the way he was looking at the flask, and at her, that for whatever reason, whatever was inside, he was one moment away from <em>hurting </em>her.</p><p>She immediately gave him the bottle, and while he gulped down the contents she watched his features morph back into the normal ones she had seen him with on the carriage.</p><p>"Yes, that’s… better. Thank you." He said with a sigh as he finished drinking. "I could feel my control slipping away."</p><p>"What was in there?" Lytta asked, looking at the flask and the strange emblem on the front. "I could only smell iron."</p><p>"Yes… That was blood. But, I swear there’s no cause for alarm. Not every vampire is a monster." He assured her, but seemed to notice the remaining confusion. "I'm part of a group that only drinks from willing donors. We regulate the actions of less scrupulous vampires."</p><p>Needless to say, Fennorian wasn't exactly expecting Lytta's next question.</p><p>"What's a vampire?"</p><p>"You... You don't..." He was lost for words. Most people at least had a vague understanding of vampires, so he honestly had no idea how to explain this. "We are a type of undead with the vampirism disease, formed and created by the rather vile Daedric Prince Molag Bal. By choice or not. As you saw, our affliction gives us special abilities and powers, but we must drink blood to keep ourselves under control."</p><p>There was a bit more to it than that, but that sounded like a good start for now. He could give her the full vampire lecture later when they are not in peril. </p><p>"Okay, I think I understand." Lytta said, but it was clear she hadn't fully processed what any of that meant. "What is this group you mentioned?"</p><p>"I belong to House Ravenwatch, one of the noble houses of Rivenspire. We adhere to the teachings of our founder, Count Verandis Ravenwatch." Fennorian explained, a little relieved that it was now about something a lot easier to do so. "We take no blood by force, we help those in need, and we curtail the actions of more hostile vampires."</p><p>"Oh, that sounds amazing." Lytta's eyes lit up for a moment, but then her brows furrowed as a thought occurred to her. "Isn't Rivenspire a long way from here?"</p><p>If Lytta still had that map she managed to grab on her way out of her homeland, she would have pulled it out to double check, but unfortunately she had no idea where it was.</p><p>"We go where we’re needed. I was investigating a burial site in Bangkorai when I discovered smugglers stealing ancient remains. I followed the trail, ran into the witch, and… well, you know the rest." Fennorian said with a touch of exasperation at the memory. "Now we need to get out of here."</p><p>"Great, do you have a plan?"</p><p>"Sort of. I regained enough of my senses when they carried me in here to remember the way out. It’s pretty straightforward. I'll guide the way if you defend us from anyone who blocks our path." He proposed his plan. "If we work together, I'm certain we can escape."</p><p>"Alright, well lead the way good sir!" She said with an eager smile on her face.</p><p>Fennorian had to admit, her optimism and bravery were encouraging.</p><p>"Follow closely! You never know what’s wandering around in these old barrows."</p><hr/><p>"Finish him off so we can escape!"</p><p>With one more swing of the greatsword, the brute blocking their escape fell to the ground. Once the battle was over, Lytta took a moment to catch her breath, spearing the sword into the ground to use it as some sort of balance. It was honestly too big and heavy for her to use, but Fennorian claimed the only other weapon, a staff, in the previous room.</p><p>"The smell of blood is… Overwhelming." Fennorian said as he joined Lytta at the side of the man's body, letting down Skooma so she could roam freely without danger of getting caught in a fight. "We should move on."</p><p>"Of course." Lytta stood straight and looked back at her companion for a moment. "By the way, thank you for guiding me in the fight. I really had no idea how to..."</p><p>"If you're not just being humble, I'm surprised. You handled yourself well. Not sure I would have made it past that savage without your assistance." He assured her, and noticing her fatigue placed a hand on her shoulder. "We'll be out of these crypts soon enough."</p><p>"Thanks, well let's go." Lytta said, but before continuing into the next area, she briefly turned around and kicked the dead Nord, making Fennorian jump at the sudden violent act.</p><p>Nevertheless, they resumed in their journey. As they proceeded through the Barrow, Fennorian noticed more stashes of armory.</p><p>"More weapons. Grab anything you think might be useful."</p><p>"You mean get rid of this thing? Gladly." Lytta held up the greatsword briefly before tossing to the ground and wandering over to the weaponry. "It might have just been easier to just rip him open and tear out his intestines."</p><p>Fennorian had no idea what to say to that, so he decided to just not say anything. He was content to just watch her peruse the different options... Until he saw her pick up a staff.</p><p>"What does this one do?" She muttered more to herself as she began to fiddle with the weapon.</p><p>"Lytta, be careful with that, it's a fire-"</p><p>Before he could finish with his warning, a burst of flames erupted from the staff, startling both Altmer and Breton, and a small scream from the latter.</p><p>"LYTTA! Are you okay?!" Fennorian immediately rushed to her side, turning her to face him to get a better look at her. "Did any of that hit you?"</p><p>"No, no, it just caught me off guard, don't worry." She laughed and assured him. "I know I'm all crispy like a fishy stick, but fire doesn't really scare me."</p><p>"You could tell...?" Fennorian had tried to abstain from saying anything about them, he didn't know if she was sensitive about it, and the thought that he could have managed to do it anyway just with actions made him feel horrible.</p><p>"Yeah, I don't blame you, they're pretty eye catching." She said with a small chuckle.</p><p>"I'm truly sorry, I didn't mean to-"</p><p>"You didn't do anything." Lytta cut him off sternly before he could finish apologizing. "Even if you did, I've had way worse."</p><p>"Like what? If you don't mind me asking, of course."</p><p>"Let's just say I'd rather have people running away from me." She said, and looked back down to the staff. "I kinda like it, can I take it with me?"</p><p>"Of course, just don't aim it at me. Fire is incredibly deadly to vampires." He said, and Lytta looked up at him with a raised brow.</p><p>"I mean I wouldn't, but isn't fire deadly to anyone?"</p><p>"Well you get burns, I'll become ashes." Fennorian responded, with Lytta giving a little 'oh' in response.</p><p>She looked away from him and noticed a set of iron armor, soon rushing over to it.</p><p>"I'm taking this too." She bluntly stated as she already began to slip on the cuirass over her shirt.</p><p>As she was fastening a gauntlet onto her arm, and his eyes were drawn to her scarred hand, he couldn't help but voice a question he had.</p><p>"You don't have to answer me if you do not wish to, but if I may ask, how did you get your scars?"</p><p>"That... It was a dumb accident. My home was burning, daddy told me to stay put..." Lytta sighed as she recounted the story. "And I didn't."</p><p>"I'm so sorry..." He told her. She only looked to be about 20, so she must have been young when this all happened.</p><p>"It's okay, at least something good came out of it..." Lytta giggled a bit, looking down at the armor that now covered her body. "It was the first time he actually liked one of my songs." </p><p>"Wait, what?" He asked as all of the implications of that sentence hit at once.</p><p>"Yeah, I was so happy I could strangle somebody with their own legs!" She laughed again, which just unsettled Fennorian more.</p><p>This young lady had a very gruesome vocabulary, and an incredibly strange and heartbreaking past.</p><p>"Well anyway, let's keep moving." Lytta said, and Fennorian couldn't help but notice that she elected to leave behind the helmet, leaving only a white and blue flower in her hair the only thing on her head. He could only hope that wouldn't come back to bite her. "Which way do we go now?"</p><p>"The witch’s attack left me nearly senseless, but I recall that I was dragged this way." He said as he pointed down the corridor. "You take the lead and I’ll help you as best I can."</p><p>"Alright!" Lytta began walking to the next area of the barrow with Fennorian behind her, and while she said it so quietly that he could barely make it out, he caught her saying this. "By the way... Thank you, for showing so much concern for me."</p><p>To him, it felt like the least he could do.</p><hr/><p>"Over here! We’re almost to the exit."</p><p>Fennorian once again took the lead, guiding Lytta through the icy halls of the cavern. However just as he was beginning to think the coast was clear, he noticed silhouettes on a bridge nearby.</p><p>"Quick, hide!" He whispered to the Breton and knelt behind some rocks. However as Lytta hurried to join him he soon realized just how noisy her armor was, and without time for another less intimate solution, he opted for the rather drastic choice to pull her onto him and cushion the sounds with his body. "I'm sorry friend. Look up on the bridge."</p><p>Although Lytta felt blood rush to her face, she focused and did as she was told, seeing two people walking on the platform of ice. Thankfully Skooma was content to stay quiet at their side.</p><p>"As you'll see, the storm's effects will be quite devastating."</p><p>Lytta recognized the woman's voice as belonging to the same woman who ordered their capture. The man's not so much.</p><p>"As long as everything's ready for the first harvest, Urgala, I will be pleased."</p><p>They watched in silence as the pair passed, Lytta not even sure if she should breathe for fear of making noise. Once they were finally gone, plus a few more seconds for good measure, Fennorian spoke.</p><p>"Very curious. Let’s talk for a moment."</p><p>Lytta felt a gentle push on her back, which she quickly realized was his nonverbal way of saying <em>"Get off my lap please"</em> so she complied, helping Fennorian up once she had gotten to her feet.</p><p>"That was Urgala, leader of this branch of the Icereach Coven. She’s the witch who locked us in the barrow. The others take their orders from her."</p><p>"Who was she talking to?" Lytta asked, looking up at the bridge again in curiosity.</p><p>"I'm not sure, but I believe he's… One of my kind. They mentioned a devastating storm. We need to find out exactly what they have planned." He said, then waited for Lytta to look back to him again before he continued. "My apologies, but we’re going to have to postpone our escape."</p><p>"You want to follow these two?"</p><p>"We'll make an investigator out of you yet! I need to figure out how these stolen remains, the Icereach Coven, and that vampire are connected." Fennorian already began moving, knowing they needed to move fast before they missed their chance. "Let's catch up to Urgala and her guest and see what we can find out."</p><p>Lytta complied and followed him, scooping Skooma up into her arms to better keep up.</p><p>
  <em>'This wasn't what I expected leaving home... I hope I made the right decision.'</em>
</p><hr/><p>After a long trek, they finally reached the clearing in the ruins where a ritual was taking place, but it seemed they had arrived just a second too late.</p><p>"The harrowstom ritual is a thing of beauty, Urgala. I'll be in touch after the harvest."</p><p>It was the only thing the two heard from the strange man before he disappeared into a swarm of bats, leaving only the witch.</p><p>"Kill Urgala! Maybe that will stop the storm from growing!" Fennorian ordered, and Lytta didn't need to be told twice. She rushed to fight the witch, shooting a ball of fire that barely missed the now alerted target.</p><p>"You escaped? No matter, for soon all of Skyrim will fall!" Urgala declared as she began to fight against Lytta.</p><p>There were flurries of magic and fire, and Fennorian did his best to keep Lytta healed from the sidelines. However to his horror, the witch was winning the fight, and she managed to kick the younger Breton to the ground, and stood above her with her staff raised high.</p><p>"Your efforts mean nothing! The harvest will succeed!"</p><p>This drove Fennorian to a protective rage. Losing his inhibitions he rushed into the battle, pushing the witch away before she could land the finishing blow on his companion.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"Don't touch her!" </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>He watched Urgala stagger back with a scowl on her face, and for a moment she aimed to attack the vampire, but then all of a sudden...</p><p>She stopped.</p><p>She began to laugh, or was she sobbing? It sounded like a strange combination of both, and she was only backing further away from the pair.</p><p>"What... What's happening?" Fennorian asked, looking behind him to face Lytta, but the sight behind him made fear claw up his throat.</p><p>Lytta's eyes had changed, the whites of her eyes were now replaced with black that made her pale blue irises look like they were glowing. She was staring straight at the witch with a terrifying glare. </p><p>He watched in terror as Urgala began to cast spells at her own body, subjecting him to the sight of the damage it was causing. As he witnessed this unfold he knew one thing immediately.</p><p>Somehow, some way, this was Lytta's doing.</p><p>Finally the magic took it's toll and Urgala fell to the ground, all life gone from her body.</p><p>"By the eight... What did you..."</p><p>Before he could finish his question, the Breton collapsed to her knees, and despite what she had just done he couldn't help but still be concerned for her.</p><p>"Lytta! Are you alright?" He questioned as he knelt down, grabbing her shoulders to try and get a better look at her.</p><p>"I... I'm fine..." She looked up at him with those darkened eyes, tears forming at the corners. She then giggled weakly. "I'm sorry for my ghastly appearance... I'm…"</p><p>She was unable to finish, instead leaning into Fennorian to regain her energy.</p><p>"Lytta... What are you?"</p><p>She remained silent for what seemed in the moment to be a very long time, but she finally gave an answer.</p><p>"I’m a demiprince."</p><p>"A demiprince..." Fennorian almost couldn’t believe it. This whole time he was working with the child of a Daedra? But hold on... Which one? "Who was your parent?"</p><p>"Sheogorath."</p><p>The Daedric Prince of Madness. Of course it was him. He stepped away from Lytta, unsure of what to think.</p><p>However, his attention was taken away from this situation for a brief moment when he noticed the storm hadn't cleared up with Urgala’s demise. In fact, it was stronger.</p><p> "The storm!" He looked around frantically, and set his eyes on the wooden pike that seemed to be moving. "Somehow that pike is involved! We must destroy it, quickly!"</p><p>Lytta grabbed hold of her staff once more and rushed to the pike, setting it ablaze with flames. That seemed to do the trick as the clouds began to disappear.</p><p>"You did it! The storm’s dissipated." He congratulated her as he walked to her side. However there was still a matter to be addressed.</p><p>"I'm sorry..." Lytta mumbled.</p><p>"I must ask, what did you come to Skyrim for?" Fennorian questioned. Lytta didn't strike him as some sort of malevolent bringer of death and madness, if anything she seemed lost, so if her reason was benevolent enough...</p><p>"I just wanted to leave home."</p><p>It wasn't exactly what he expected, but...</p><p>"I trust you."</p><p>"You do?" She asked, her black and blue eyes lighting up.</p><p>"Absolutely." He answered. "You trusted me when I was on the verge of losing control of myself. You haven't given me reason to not put my faith in you, so I would be a fool to do otherwise."</p><p>Besides, it wasn't like she could control who her father was. He of all people knew that.</p><p>"T-Thank you!!!" Fennorian was caught off guard by the young demiprince suddenly hugging him. She was a small thing but her grip was quite strong. His shock diminished to concern however when he noticed that she was crying. "I was so worried! I didn't want to lose my first friend!"</p><p>Her <em>first </em>friend?</p><p>"Of course you won't lose me." He said quietly as he returned the hug. "Just promise you won't resort to whatever you did to Urgala unless you <em>really </em>need to anymore. That was terrifying."</p><p>"Alright, I promise." Lytta said with a nod as she pulled away. Meeting her gaze, he saw her eyes had gone back to normal, or perhaps back to their disguise.</p><p>He looked back to the witch's body and sighed.</p><p>"I wish we could have learned more before you killed Matron Urgala. I still don’t understand what the coven has planned, and it's the not knowing that worries me."</p><p>"We learned the Icereach Coven created a storm ritual for that vampire." Lytta suggested. "That’s something, right?"</p><p>"That’s true. And we stopped that storm. My investigations have led to even darker corners, but progress has been made." Fennorian dug some gold out of his pocket and held it out to her. "Here. Consider this a stipend from Ravenwatch. For your valuable assistance, of course."</p><p>"Hold on, I can't take that." Lytta said pushing his hand back to him. "You already helped me escape, I would have been stuck there without you."</p><p>"I appreciate the sentiment, but based off what you've told me, you've been in Oblivion up until now, right?"</p><p>"That's correct."</p><p>"Take the gold. You'll need it."</p><p>Lytta sighed, but decided not to object because he had a point, so she took the gold.</p><p>"Now, let’s get out of here." Fennorian said as he began to guide Lytta down to a pair of doors. "The Icereach Coven’s presence in Western Skyrim concerns me, but we need to keep moving. The path down is through those doors. Outside, I'll point you toward Solitude. Go to the city and warn them. Whatever the coven has planned, it didn’t end here."</p><p>"Aren’t you coming with me?" Lytta asked in confusion.</p><p>"Not right now. Other members of the Ravenwatch came here ahead of me. They’ll be interested in the vampire we saw and I need to get word to them." He explained, placing a hand on her shoulder for encouragement. "Besides, I want to follow the trail while it’s fresh. So, it only makes sense that you warn Solitude."</p><p>"I don't know much about it, so tell me about Solitude."</p><p>"We’re in the hold of Haafingar in Western Skyrim. Solitude is its capital city and the seat of High King Svargrim. If we can find any help against the coven, it will be there. Head to Solitude and let the authorities know what happened there." He said, but then a thought occurred to him. "I feel I must warn you, while we were in the barrow you said some things that were a bit disconcerting, like strangling people with their own legs. Try not to use such violent metaphors, if you say something so gruesome to the wrong person they'll think you're threatening them. You should also abstain from telling people I'm a vampire."</p><p>"All right. I’ll go to Solitude, warn them about the Icereach Coven, and try not to scare people." Lytta repeated, looking up at him with an unspoken <em>'Did I get that right?'</em></p><p>"Very good. The Nords don’t tolerate Reachmen in their territory. Once you warn the guards, I’m sure High King Svargrim will dispatch his troops. The coven’s threat is as good as done!" Of course, Fennorian knew it wasn't usually that easy. "But just in case, I’ll tell my fellow Ravenwatch what happened here."</p><p>"Those urns from Bangkorai you mentioned earlier. What’s so special about them?" She asked, recalling some urns that caught Fennorian's attention earlier in their search for Urgala.</p><p>"As I said, my investigation began in an ancient burial site in Bangkorai. Draugrkin were using similar urns, filling them with remains. Most disturbing, the ash and bones belonged to a dark army that once roamed the land—the Gray Host."</p><p>Lytta had no idea what the Gray Host even was, but it sounded like it could take a whole history lesson to explain so she opted to ignore that part for now.</p><p>"Why were the urns here?"</p><p>"I have no idea. When I stumbled into this nest of coven witches, I never expected to find a connection to the Draugrkin and the burial urns." Fennorian said, with his thoughts going back to earlier. "And that vampire we saw… There’s something more at play than we know. We need to find out what."</p><p>They finally reached the door, and Fennorian held it open for her to pass through, but to his amusement Skooma rushed ahead.</p><p>"I have to ask, is your cat-"</p><p>"Daedric? Yes." Lytta answered bluntly as she followed her pet into the cave, and Fennorian joined soon after.</p><p>"This way my friend!" He exclaimed as he led her to the other side of the tunnel. </p><p>They soon reached a small cliff, overlooking the woodlands ahead.</p><p>"The road ahead will take you straight to Solitude." He said, pointing the way for his companion to go before looking back to her. "Once again, thank you for assisting me. Without you, I’d still be locked away. And who knows what damage that harrowstorm would have caused? Go. Warn Solitude of the danger. I need to make contact with the Ravenwatch. Until we meet again, fare you well."</p><p>"We will meet again, right?" Lytta asked both hopefully, but with nervousness as well.</p><p>She didn't feel like she was ready to finally interact with a world that was real, especially not without the first person to make her feel okay yet.</p><p>"We will, and I look forward to it." Fennorian assured her, and that was all Lytta needed to finally take a few steps away from him.</p><p>"I do too." She said with a smile. "Goodbye for now."</p><p>Fennorian watched as she ran down the hillside and onto the roads below, her cat following behind her and becoming indistinguishable from the snow the further she went.</p><p>He still wasn't entirely sure if he could put his confidence in her, but even so he couldn't help but believe in her. Maybe he was just a fool, but perhaps this meeting was supposed to happen. Maybe it was bound in their blood.</p><p>There was one thing about her however that still confused him, especially with the information he had just gotten.</p><p>If she had been living in her father's realm for her entire life up until now, then the incident where she got her burns couldn't have been a simple house fire like he was assuming before.</p><p>What happened?</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"The Realm of Madness is mine! Bow before the power of Order!"</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Lytta had no idea what to think. That booming voice sounded like her father, but also so different.</p><p>Daddy told her to stay put, but she didn't, she wanted to see what he was doing to their home, and she paid the price.</p><p>She was huddled up inside a village building now, her skin searing in pain. She reached to touch her hair, finding more of it falling out in burnt clumps. She wanted to scream and cry, to find Haskill, but she was scared. She didn't want daddy to find her.</p><p>Desperate for some way to calm herself down, she began to sing to herself, pulling her knees to her small body.</p><p><em>"Dancing among the flowers fine... Singing a song that calls to him... Moonlight serenade at my whim... Dancing among the flowers fine..."</em> She stopped to hum for a bit, remembering how the Khajiit woman performed it. <em>"Sleeping within the dreaming deep... Chasing the butterflies he sends... Hoping that summer never ends... Sleeping within-"</em></p><p>She stopped singing when she began to hear a crack in the walls, and to her horror it continued as the house began to split open. A terrified shriek tore it's way out of the little girl's throat as the visage of her father, now giant and looking like a knight, came into view.</p><p>"N-No! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!!!" Lytta screamed as she curled further into herself. She was already in so much pain, and she had no idea what his intentions were. </p><p>But then, in contrast to the violent destruction he had been causing just seconds before, he carefully placed his hand, palm facing up, onto the floor before her. He seemed kind now, and it didn't take too long for Lytta to understand.</p><p>Soon she moved towards him, her tattered blue dress tearing even more as she climbed into his palm. Once she was safe in his hand, Daedric Prince stood to his feet once more, raising his child high above the ground. She began to whimper in fear, but her father did something to distract and calm her.</p><p>He began to hum, the same tune from the song she had been singing to herself just moments before. She giggled as she realized what he was doing, and remained content as he carried her through the ruins of the Isles. </p><p>As he hummed, she felt herself getting tired. She yawned and laid down, the thumping of his enormous footsteps were starting to go from frightening to soothing.</p><p>She stirred a little when she felt herself being placed atop a large mushroom top, and only stayed awake a moment longer to watch a wall of crystals sprout from the ground around her, blocking her view of her father.</p><p>She could hear the terror from before resume, but as bad as she felt for it, she felt at peace. </p><p>And so she fell asleep.</p><hr/><p>Walking into the courtyard of the Blue Palace, Lytta felt nervous. If the pressure wasn't on before, that encounter with that dead man and his friend that happened just before she could even enter the city upped it twofold.</p><p>She didn't want to let down Fennorian, she really liked him already, but she felt like the worst person he could have put his trust in.</p><p><em>'Just act like a normal person, remember what you and Fennorian talked about, and we should be fine.' </em>She thought to herself.</p><p>She began to look around the courtyard, not seeing anyone that really stuck out yet, and began to mutter.</p><p>"Lyris Titanborn, Lyris Titanborn... Who's Lyris Titanborn?"</p><p>Just as she asked herself this, she noticed a very tall and muscular blonde woman on the other side of the courtyard clad in armor. She had no idea if that was who she was looking for, but she caught her attention immediately and had to approach. The woman seemed less than amused by Lytta's unbreaking gaze.</p><p>"I'm accustomed to stares, but I reached my threshold for gawkers a long time ago. Move along, I'm waiting for someone." She said, but Lytta didn't move which drew her ire even more. "What?!"</p><p>And before Lytta could tell herself to shut up and not say the dumb thought that was on her mind, she said it.</p><p>
  <em>"Hold me, please."</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I promise I'm going to write some actual Skyrim stuff next, I just needed to get all this flashback/history stuff out of my system.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>